The Best Of Friends
by wonder-chef
Summary: SPOILERS This is a story about Yuan and Kratos how they met and became best friends about 4020 years ago. Despite the Kratos and Yuanness it is NOT Yaoi. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Remember this is my first fic, so be nice.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but man I wish I did…

* * *

4,020 years before the end of Tales of Tales of Symphonia…

Kratos looked about nervously. So far so good. He was almost at the school house and he hadn't run into any bullies yet. Cautiously he walked forward glancing down every alley as if something might appear out of nowhere. When the school was finally in sight, he broke into a run dodging through the people who were going about their daily business. But running was a mistake, just as he neared the school house he tripped and fell flat on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up . The school bully stood above him with one hand out.

" I think you owe me some money, Kratos. I don't want to have to hurt you."

" I'm not carrying any money." Kratos replied, his voice was higher than normal and he felt the corners of his mouth fighting against him as he tried to smile.

" Without money I can't allow you to go to school and, of course if you're lying I may have to beat you up."

And so Kratos got up and walked home despite the large amount of money in his pocket.

* * *

Kratos squirmed guiltily in his chair. He had been happy that morning when his father had returned from the Kharlan war. His father was a general and was not able to visit very often. When he did visit, however, it was an amazing event. There were presents, and he always brought back half elf slaves that he had captured during the war. These slaves were used to work on the Aurion's plantation, which along with General Aurion's salary and spoils kept the Aurions well provided for. Kratos' family was the richest in town, and one of the richest in the world. His father was very well known. General Aurion was a large man about fifty years old. Although he was still a powerful fighter, he was already going to seed. He was a tall man with a hairline that was so far back he could have passed for a monk. In his prime his hair had been wildly spiky, like his son's, as if to compensate for its loss he now had a large mustache that covered his lip in a grand fashion. He didn't take much interest in family, except on the nights of his return. General Aurion would spend most of his time back attending to business involving the plantation, and other things that would insure his social advancement in the world. Now, however, Kratos watched nervously as father read his report card.

" Well this isn't too much to worry about." General Aurion said breaking into a grin. " I skipped a fair number of classes in my day. Boys will be boys."

" Tell him why you skipped Kratos." Mrs. Aurion said sternly looking at her son. Mrs. Aurion was a beautiful woman tall and slim and pale with red hair and lips. She spent her time improving upon her good looks and otherwise enjoying to the fullest the large amount of money she had at her disposal. She was almost twenty years younger than her husband and was not very motherly at all. She loved her son but did not know quite what to do with him. She left his care mostly to house slaves, and only gave him attention when he did something wrong or at social occasions. There she would dress him nicely and show him off to others in the same manner she showed off the house and her other possessions.

" Why did you miss class son?"

Kratos avoided his father's eyes and mumbled.

" Louder."

" Bullies sir." Kratos looked at his father nervously. General Aurion looked at his son with slight distaste. He didn't care if his son was acting up, but hearing he was a coward was awful. With a sigh General Aurion suppressed his anger and smiled at his son as best he could.

" I think I have a way to solve this problem. Kratos, I'll wake you up early tomorrow and you'll get your present. Alright?" Confused but happy that he wasn't in trouble Kratos nodded. Little did he know the next day would change the very course of his life.

* * *

Kratos was running to keep up with his fathers long strides as they walked across the vast plantation to the houses where the slaves lived down by the edge of the forest. Kratos couldn't figure out what his father had in mind and General Aurion was keeping quite. Kratos slipped a couple times on the dew covered ground and he was becoming quite upset with the way his day was staring off. He preferred to spend his days alone reading or drawing or studying. For he really was rather smart despite his constant absence from school. Kratos didn't like mysteries and he wished his father would just tell him was up. Before he could begin to breakdown however they stopped.

" In here Kratos. Follow me." General Aurion said to his son pointing to little shack. Kratos was hesitant. He was scared of the field slaves who lived down here, they were rough and strong and didn't have manners like the house slaves. Worst of all were the new slaves straight from the battle fields or the towns in the war's path. They didn't understand that humans were better and often wouldn't listen. Kratos followed his father any way clinging to his arm all the while.

Inside the shack it was damp, cramped and reeked of sweat. The floor was earth and the walls were moldy, Kratos clung tighter to his fathers arm and looked around with wide eyes. There were at least fifteen boys in the tiny shack sprawled across hay mats, playing with stolen cards, and fighting with one another. The oldest could not have been more than fifteen and the youngest no younger than five. When the general walked in dragging Kratos along behind him, they all stopped what they were doing and turned to look. The boys looked angry as if the Aurions had no right to be there.

" All right Kratos pick one slave. He'll help you all the time. He'll carry you're things to school, help get you ready in the morning, and even protect you from mean bullies. You may have any one you like." Kratos stared up at his father than around at the group of boys. They all looked scary and Kratos moved to hide himself behind his father's legs.

" How about one near your own age, maybe even a little younger. Than he can wear you're old clothes." Kratos looked again at the boys looking for one his own age a docile one.

" How about that one." Kratos followed his father's outstretched finger to a boy sitting in the corner with two other boys in the middle of a game of cards. The boy stared back. He was a little taller than Kratos with green eyes and long hair. The color of his hair was unclear for it was and tangled, although it looked to be a sort of blue. He didn't look too scary and he was about Kratos' age.

" Yes, sir. I like that one."

* * *

Yuan didn't know what to think as he followed the general and his son up to the mansion that stood out over the flat land of the plantation like a ship on the ocean. He supposed he should be happy. In the short day he'd been at the plantation he had learned a good deal. One of those things was that slaves living in the house were better fed, better dressed, and had much better shelter. But he had been enjoying himself down in the shack. Sure, he hadn't had to do any work yet, but how bad could it be? He liked the other boys they were loud, fun and strong. He had felt right at home with them. But this Aurion boy looked to be the exact opposite. He was doing his best to avoid looking at Yuan and when he did his eyes grew so big they looked as if they might pop. Not only that but he was clinging onto his father for dear life. Suddenly a thought struck Yuan. Maybe this could fun. He didn't look hard to scare, perhaps he could be taken advantage of.

* * *

Yuan looked around the house with awe in spite of himself. He didn't want to be impressed, but everything was so clean and so grand. It looked as if were he to touch anything it would fall to pieces. Before he had been allowed in the house he had been shown his new quarters, given a bath, and a change of clothes. His quarters had seemed so nice, a lot like his house back home, but now both homes paled in comparison. Yuan turned around when he heard footsteps on the stair way near him.

" Um, follow me," The little boy from before was standing on the staircase shuffling nervously from one foot to the other. The boy had dark red hair that had been wetted in an attempt to get it to lie flat, even now it was drying and beginning to stick up at odd angles. He was dressed like a little gentleman, in a plum waist coat and green trousers, complete with waist band and little shiny black buckle shoes. His brown eyes showed a look of great concern, as if he were eternally lost. Yuan followed him up the stairs.

The upstairs was a maze of hallways which the boy followed expertly. Eventually he stopped and opened a door and stepped inside. Yuan followed and felt his jaw drop. The room was huge about three times the size of the little shack. There were toys everywhere, game boards, stuffed animals, and even some fancy video toys that must have used magi technology. Against one wall was a fish tank with a huge green and white fish which was swimming about happily. There was a king sized bed with lots of pillows and blankets. There were two open doors which Yuan went and checked out. One was a large bathroom, with a hot tub, a shower, fluffy towels, a toilet and more than one sink. Yuan had never seen some of these inventions before. He had always cleaned in a wooden tub filled with water from the spring near his house. The other room was a study with lot's of bookshelves, paper, pens, pencils and every art supply imaginable. Yuan noticed unlike the rest of the rooms which were pristine and orderly, this room was a mess.

"So. Um what's you're uh, name?" In his wonder Yuan had forgotten the boy was there.

" Is all this yours!" Yuan asked in amazement.

" Well, yes but what is your name." The boy said looking increasingly frightened at Yuan's amazement.

" My name is Yuan . I haven't got a last name. And I'm not taking yours just cause you're my master, I'm just Yuan."

" Oh, um, okay. My name is Kratos Aurion. I am eight years old." Kratos said formally in a way that sounded rehearsed.

" I'm around eight too… I think. I don't know my parents are long gone. You got any stupid rich friends I'm gonna have to deal with?"

" My only friend is right here" The boy grinned and pointed proudly to the fish tank.

" Your best friend is a fish?" Yuan asked in confusion.

' It's not a fish it's a protozoan and this is just one of it's forms. Noishe will be a bird in a couple of years. And the bird forms short after that he'll be like a dog and that will last a long time probably till thousands of years after I die. I can't wait!"

" You can't wait till you die?"

" No until he's like a dog! My dad got him for me a few years ago from the wars. Isn't he pretty!" Yuan could only stare. Pushing this kid over would be too easy. What sort of loser could only passionately talk about a fish…

* * *

So there is my introduction. Pretty short but I just wanted to get started. Please Review but, if you have a negative don't flame, say it nicely and have a suggestion on how to fix it. Please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Um, hi. I still don't own Tales of Symphonia. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction, I'd be making a game.

* * *

A week had passed by since Yuan had come into service under his new master, and already he was bored, angry, and wishing for anything to interrupt the schedule. Every morning Yuan had to get up early in the morning and make sure that Kratos had a warm bath ready when he woke up. When Kratos finally did get up Yuan had to lay clothes out for him then head down stairs to make him breakfast, and then pack him a lunch for school.

School. School was probably the most boring part of Yuan's day. After Kratos was up and had eaten his breakfast, he and Yuan set off to the schoolhouse. Kratos always crept along like some tiny animal being hunted; however nothing of interest had happened yet. When they were finally at the school Yuan was forced to wait outside with a couple other half elves who were in similar predicaments. Yuan found it interesting that the humans were so afraid of the half elves learning anything. The idea seemed to be to keep them stupid. And so Yuan sat there for six hours straight ( Kratos stayed inside reading during recess). After school Kratos and Yuan trudged back the way they came, and once again Yuan would sit as Kratos spent his afternoon reading and doing homework. After dinner Yuan was free to go to sit in his quarters and do nothing. After a week of this ( Kratos spent his weekends in his little office drawing and reading) Yuan was fed up.

So one night instead of going to his quarters he went back down to the shack down by the edge of the woods. The shouting he heard as he approached the shack was music to his ears, with out any hesitation Yuan flung the door open and let the sounds and sights wash over him.

"Hey! Look everyone Yuan is back." A chorus of questions greeted Yuan as he was hurried in, patted on the back, and passed many drinks few of which he knew what they were.

" How is it up there?"

"Why are you back?"

"Look how clean he is."

" Wait a second guys! I'll tell you everything. But then I've got a request," And so Yuan launched into a slightly exaggerated story of what had happened since he had gone up to the house. The boys listened in rapt attention hanging on every words and only talking every once in while to say how bad it must have been. Yuan was enjoying himself immensely by the time he reached the end of his story.

" And here's where I need your help. I think we need to teach the little pussy boy a lesson. I want you guys to wait right off the road and jump him when we walk home from school tomorrow." This was met with a sudden explosion of talking amongst the group, until they were silenced by the oldest boy.

" Do you know what you're asking us t' do? We'd all have to skip off work, and sneak down and attack the son of some guy who has control of our entire lives."

" Aw c'mon. Kratos won't tell on you, not if you threaten him a little, and you could leave some guys behind to start a diversion or something." Yuan said trying desperately to sell his idea.

" We was gonna agree to it anyway." The oldest boy laughed, and everyone else began to laugh to. Grinning, Yuan got to his feet and bowed himself dramatically out the door. With the cheers and laughter behind him Yuan snuck back up to the house.

It was perfect, with Kratos afraid of him he'd have a bit more control of his life.

* * *

The next day Yuan went through his morning chores in a considerably good mood. His plan was in motion, and the next day he'd be master of his own destiny. However he was in such a good mood he forgot to pack a lunch and Kratos and he were well on their way through town, before either one noticed.

" So, um, slave, er, Yuan. What did you pack me for lunch?" Kratos asked. He always seemed both scared to talk to Yuan and scared to walk in silence.

" Oh, shit…" Yuan swore realizing his mistake. Kratos gasped at Yuan's language and stopped dead.

"You shouldn't swear…"

" I don't care about swearing! I forgot your stupid lunch." Yuan shouted.

" Oh. Well, that's okay! I have some money here you can go buy me lunch at a store." Kratos pulled a wad of money out of his pocket and began thumbing through it.

" No wonder you get attacked, idiot! You go waving that much money around some one's bound to take it!" Yuan whispered harshly, grabbing Kratos' wrist. "Where'd you get that anyway?"

" … It's my allowance…But here is 500 gald, get me, um, an apple, a roll, some milk and some cheese. That should be more than enough money, I'll get the food and change at recess." Kratos said handing the money over to Yuan. " Oh, I've got to go the bell will ring any minute!" With that Kratos turned and left. Yuan headed off in the other direction towards the stores.

" For some one so scared he's awful trusting," Yuan muttered to himself, as he looked around for a store that looked like it sold food. Finally he noticed a store which people were leaving laden with food. Yuan stepped inside nervously, aware of the man at the counter watching his every move. Yuan looked around and noticed most of the food was in bins marked with prices, and realized to his dismay that he couldn't read them. He gathered up all the items Kratos had asked for and brought them up to the counter.

" How much is this stuff?" Yuan asked dropping it all in front of him. The man looked down at Yuan with a great deal of disgust. Yuan glared back up at the man, letting his own hatred be known to this stupid human.

" Oi! Slave! Come deal with this brat, he's your kind." The man called over to a half elf who was sweeping the store. With a sigh the half elf made his way over to the counter.

" What do you want kid?" He asked, as the other man went away.

" How much is this stuff?" Yuan repeated happy to have a half elf to talk to. Back at his home no one could really read, people had just been honest about prices, he was sure he would have no problem with this man. " Is this enough?" Yuan smacked his money down on the table.

The half elf's eyes grew bright, but then suddenly he looked very sad.

" I'm sorry kid. It's a little under." He gave Yuan a little pat on the head.

" Oh…" Yuan was confused, Kratos had said it would be more than enough. Perhaps Kratos got discounts because his dad was important.

" But you know what kid, I'll let you have it for what you have right there. I can take the heat for the missing money." The half elf smiled at Yuan and began putting the food in brown paper bag.

" Wow! Really? Thanks a lot!" Yuan took the bag and left the building happily, he knew that half elves were better folk than humans.

* * *

Kratos was having a good time in school, they were leaning about the war and how it started. Apparently the half elves were fighting back because they thought they were equal to humans. That seemed pretty silly to Kratos. It was obvious humans were better, everyone said so, well except for the half elves but they were half elves and didn't matter. He couldn't wait for recess though, he was hungry after missing lunch and couldn't wait for his food. Finally the teacher rang the bell for recess and all the children (even Kratos) went outside. Cheerfully Kratos walked to the back of the school where the half elves stayed.

" Um, Yuan?" Kratos said quietly when he reached the back of the school. The other half elves looked scary and Kratos didn't want to get to close. Yuan let out a deep sigh and than walked slowly over to Kratos. Kratos grabbed Yuan's arm and pulled him over to an empty place on the playground. Yuan sighed again, just as deeply as before and handed him a brown paper bag. Yuan watched as Kratos opened it and greedily and shoved the roll into his mouth. Kratos searched the bag carefully looking for the left over money.

"Yuan! There's no money in here! Where is it?" Kratos looked up at Yuan trying to search his face for answers, Yuan just stared back looking just as confused as Kratos.

" The man at the store said that's how much it was!" Yuan shouted in exasperation.

"Then he lied!" Kratos shouted, after which he became rather shocked with himself and covered his mouth. More quietly he added, " There is a set price on food because of the war. These items should cost about…240 gald."

" Why didn't you tell me that?" Yuan growled through his teeth. He was upset that the half elf had lied to him. They were kinsmen, why should he lie?

" It never occurred to me you wouldn't bother to read the signs," Kratos said, he was becoming whiny and frustrated with the whole situation.

" What made you think I could read?" Kratos was stunned. He had never in his life stopped to consider whether or not the slaves could read. He'd just assumed they could.

" It's alright, never mind. Let's not make a fuss. It will just cause problems for the store man" Kratos took his food from Yuan and walked back into the school house, he had a lot to think about. However, before he went about his thoughts he wanted to get his facts straight so he went to his teacher.

"Um, ma'am? Can any half elves read?"

" What? Oh, Kratos! Well, let's see. Some half elves learn to read before they are captured but not majority. They are mostly poor and the children have to help work. As slaves they cannot learn, it is illegal to teach a slave to read. Does that answer your question?" Kratos nodded, but in truth she had given him more to think about than before. A lot of questions that could not be answered by books.

* * *

"Dammit." Yuan swore to himself as he waited outside the schoolhouse for Kratos. Kratos was taking his time and most everyone was gone. Yuan's thoughts wandered to the boys who would be waiting for he and Kratos as they reaches home. Would they be mad if he were late? Eventually the door opened and Kratos appeared, he stepped out slowly and gulped.

" Yuan would you please follow me around back?"

" Sure," Yuan said, confused. Kratos was acting stranger than normal. His eyes were extra shifty looking around, not as if he would be wronged, but as if he, himself was guilty. As they reached the back Kratos grabbed Yuan's wrist and pulled him up close. Then very quietly so that Yuan could barely hear he said:

" Do you want me to teach you to read?"

If Yuan had been expecting anything it wasn't that. A hoard of thoughts came into his head. Finally he settled on one question.

" Do you know what your doing? That's illegal! You could get your self, or your _father, _in serious trouble."

" I know," Yuan was amazed at Kratos's bravery. How strange that some one so frightened would take such a risk.

"…but why?"

"Because, reading is one of my favorite things in life. I don't think anyone should be denied the ability. I can't teach everyone, but I can at least teach you." Kratos looked up at Yuan with a strange determination in his eyes. Although he was often indecisive, now that he had made up his mind he would not falter. Yuan was taken aback. How could he put himself into Kratos's dept like that? Why did he need to read? Why did he want to read? Why was Kratos being so damn nice? The second two questions were easy. He needed to read and wanted to read because he wanted to get ahead, because he wanted not be taken advantage of. But the other questions seemed impossible to answer. And suddenly he remembered that he had set a trap for the very person that was showing him such kindness.

"I'm not sure, can I, um think about it?" Yuan asked, and for the first time it actually seemed as if Kratos was in control.

" Yes," Kratos nodded and the two started walking back home in silence each with a head full of thoughts.

* * *

That is the second chapter.

In case you care, 240 gald is the price for all those items in the game. No, I didn't factor in the cost of inflation over 4,000 years time. Infact they probably wouldn't even use gald…

shut up…


	3. Chapter 3

Contrary to what you may or may not believe I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

I should really say more… ah well, on with the show...

* * *

Yuan's mind was racing. Never in his life had he had so much to think about at once. Why was Kratos being so kind? Kratos was human, he was a half-elf, they were supposed to hate each other. Was this pity? Did this frightened little loser actually pity him? To be honest the thought disgusted Yuan. Pity from something so pathetic was insulting.

"_I_ should pity _him_," Yuan thought to himself, " But I didn't, did I? I took one look at how pathetic he was and decided to take advantage of him." Yuan looked up at Kratos, trying to ignore his guilt. Kratos's look of bravery was fast ebbing. He had gone pale, as if frightened by his own daring. He looked just as confused as Yuan felt, and suddenly Yuan did pity him.

" He'll be crying soon and it'll be all my fault," Remembrance of his plan came flooding back. Each time he thought of it, the whole thing seemed worse. Yuan had gotten himself into a an awful situation. He couldn't warn Kratos, then it would come out that he had planned the whole thing. Kratos wouldn't be frightened to tell, and he and all the other boys would be in serious trouble. Humans could be pretty nasty when their slaves, or even other people's slaves acted up. No one would mind killing them all, not if they had the money to pay for them. The two boys were already leaving the town and Yuan still had no plan. " I'll just tell them to stop when we get there. Yeah, that'll work. Kratos will think I saved him and the guys'll know to stop. It'll be perfect." Yuan mumbled assurance to himself as they walked along. Arguing against his fears and doubts, although he wasn't sure he quite believed everything he was saying.

Kratos began humming quietly to himself; Yuan figured he was probably calming himself down. Yuan could do with some humming himself. He could feel his heart thumping as his eyes roved the empty street for some sign of the ambushers. Finally the main gate came into view, and Yuan let himself breath. They weren't going to come! They had forgotten! Kratos was safe, he was safe, everything would be alright, and he had been foolish to worry.

"Well, well, well. Look who 'e 'ave here." Like a pack of wolves the slave boys began to surround Yuan and Kratos. They came out of trees by the side of the road, from behind the gate, some even came from over the wall. Yuan's breath caught in his throat and he looked over at Kratos. Kratos was white as a sheet with tears in the corner of his eyes that he was to afraid to let fall. Perspiration appeared on his for head and for a moment Yuan was sure he would faint. Yuan tried to call out and stop the group, but his breath wouldn't come right. For a moment all was still, no one breathed. Everyone waited for someone to move.

Then with out warning the oldest of the boys leapt from where he stood at the edge of the wood and tackled Kratos to the ground. Like water from a burst damn the boys suddenly poured down on Kratos from everywhere. They ran past Yuan laughing as they had the previous night, but now it seemed cruel and wrong. From beneath the mass of fists Kratos let out a tearful scream of misery and pain. Suddenly Yuan found his voice:

" STOP IT! Guys you have to stop it! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" But it was to no avail. With the mad shouting of the boys and the pitiful cries made by Kratos, no one could hear him. Yuan swallowed taking the moment to collect his thoughts. Then he ran at the little mob, shouting as he had before. Frantically he pulled boy after boy away from Kratos. A few went back and continued pounding on him ruthlessly, but most just stared at Yuan with disbelief. Finally only the oldest boy, the leader was left pounding on the now visible Kratos with cruel joy .

Kratos was a mess, he was covered in blood, not a of bit skin showed that was not wounded in some way. Yuan became aware that Kratos wasn't breathing correctly.

" Move over!" Yuan cried out shoving Kratos's remaining attacker aside.

" What's your problem, Yuan! We did like you asked. Your not scared he's going to tell are you. He'll be to scared, you said so yourself." The older boy stood up wiping blood and dust from his face.

" Would you just SHUT UP!" Yuan shouted, not bothering to turn around. Kratos was out cold. He was in awful shape, some of his ribs were broken, and his breath caught every time he breathed. Yuan suddenly realized how close he had come to organizing a murder.

" He needs help. You guys went to far. Help me carry him up to the house." Yuan started giving orders as he had last night, but this time no one moved.

" We went to far? It was your idea. Who cares if the little bastard dies. He's a human, they push us down and treat us like shit. He deserves every bit of it. Now move aside Yuan." The oldest boy advanced on Yuan and Kratos, the rest of the group following him.

" Just because most humans are mean, doesn't mean you have to beat up Kratos. He's not so bad." Yuan rounded on his fellow half-elves, staring right into the eyes of their new found leader.

"MOVE ASIDE!" The boy shouted towering over Yuan and spraying him with specks of spit as he shouted. Without warning, even from his own mind Yuan smacked the boy across the face. Knowing he had no time to waste Yuan grabbed Kratos and carried him as best he could across the grounds to the house. Behind him he could feel the eyes of his fellow half-elves staring in amazement. Yuan had hit a boy twice his age and nearly fully grown, and they had a certain amount of reverence for that, still it would be quite some time until Yuan could show his face around the shack again.

* * *

Kratos awoke suddenly with a pain in his chest. He couldn't move, couldn't breath without feeling the pain. He opened his eyes slowly to reveal his bedroom. Someone had drawn the curtains, and the only light came from the eerie magitechnology lamp that kept the plants in Noishe's fish tank alive. Kratos closed his eyes and listened, he could hear Noishe, but there was also a soft and steady breathing. Moving his head with the utmost care Kratos looked toward the sound. Sleeping in a small chair next to his bed was Yuan. Kratos let out a little gasp, that caused him severe pain in his chest. At the noise Yuan's eyes flew open. For a moment the two just stared at one another, but then Yuan jumped up and moved to sit on the edge of Kratos's bed.

"Kratos! Your awake! I thought we'd lost you. You've been out for three whole days. The doctor wasn't sure you'd pull through, he came by earlier and said that your ribs were still broken," Yuan said everything very fast and grinned the whole time. Kratos looked back at him, trying to remember exactly what had happened to his ribs. Suddenly he remembered how he'd been attacked, those mean half-elf boys had probably broken his ribs. At the very thought Kratos felt the blood drain from his face. Yuan was watching him earnestly and began to look worried when Kratos paled. Kratos didn't want Yuan to worry, after all it must have been Yuan who saved him, so he gave him the biggest smile he could muster even though it hurt. However, this didn't have the hoped for effect, Yuan looked away as if he was sad and Kratos couldn't figure out why.

" Kratos, listen," Yuan said suddenly surprising Kratos, " You know how you asked if I wanted to learn how to… _read_? Well, I've been thinking that in return you might let me teach you how to be tough, you know fight and stuff like that." Yuan looked back at Kratos nervously searching his eyes for some kind of answer. Kratos just stared. This was quite unexpected. He had never imagined learning anything from a half-elf, after all if humans were better they should know more. And yet it made sense, Yuan was tough and therefore he could probably teach Kratos. Besides it would be wonderful to be able to stand up for himself. In fact the more he though about it the better the idea seemed. Slowly Kratos nodded trying not to hurt himself in the action.

"Great! It's a deal then. We'll start as soon as you get better! When I'm through with you no one will be able to beat you!" Yuan's eyes were huge with excitement. He grabbed Kratos's and shook it vigorously before Kratos let out squeal of pain. Embarrassed Yuan let go and left the room leaving Kratos alone to think about becoming strong, and to come up with some much needed lesson plans.

* * *

It's shorter than the others but it was a good stopping place. I'm sorry it took awhile to post but school just started and stuff. So um, yeah my brand new Vash plushie says "HI" 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own tales of Symphonia. Otherwise this wouldn't be a fan fiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time can pass very slowly when there is nothing to do, but it can also pass slowly when there is to much to do, and both Kratos and Yuan felt as if the few weeks in which Kratos was bed ridden took forever. Kratos spent most of the time completely still, hardly breathing because he was so afraid of any pain. He could do nothing but sit and think. Luckily he had planning to pass the never ending hours. It was an obnoxious process considering he couldn't move to write anything down, and he kept forgetting what he'd come up with and having to plan again. Many times he found himself wishing he could get up and check what books he had to use. Worse than anything he kept getting interrupted by is mother who, in the wake of the incident, had decided to baby him herself. She would come in and cluck over him, often bringing in a friend or two so that they could see what a good mother she was. At first it had been interesting to watch his mother try to answer questions of how it had happened. From lack of creativity Yuan had told her that Kratos had tripped and fallen into a ditch, this wasn't the type of heroic injury expected of a general's son so in turn Mrs. Aurion made up her own lies.

Yuan was not pleased with Mrs.Aurion either. She had banned him from Kratos's room until her poor little baby was better, and Yuan had found himself doing more average slave labor. Field work was miserable. Planting vegetable after vegetable left the mind nothing to do except think about pain. Yuan tried to ignore the pain in his back, his arms, and his neck by thinking of fighting moves he thought Kratos ought to know. Occasionally he would lay down in the fields and rest, only to find himself brutally awakened by the overseer. Yuan never cursed the overseer though, for he was the only reason Yuan's former friends didn't attack him. But all things both good and bad must come to an end, and one weekend morning Kratos found himself in good enough condition to have his mother, long bored of coddling, throw him out of the house to enjoy the sunshine.

With books and papers in hand Kratos walked out into the fields to find Yuan. Kratos liked the fields although they weren't as nice in spring as they were in summer or fall. Now in spring the slaves were planting and tilling and hoeing, but there were slaves everywhere and Kratos didn't know where to find Yuan. Nervously despite the authority he held over them, Kratos went to ask one of the overseers. They were nice humans who watched out over the slaves to make sure that none of them acted up.

" Um, Mr. Overseer, sir?" Kratos walked up to the man and tapped him on the back.

" Who the… Oh! Young Mister Aurion, is there anything I can do to help you?" The overseer turned around and smiled falsely down at Kratos.

" Uh, yeah. I mean yes, I mean… do you know where my slave is? He's got blue hair, he's about my age and…" Kratos stumbled through his words and watching the mans large bull whip very closely.

" About your age? Well, then he'd be planting with the other children over in the potato field." The overseer pointed as he spoke. Kratos thanked him hurriedly and walked as fast as could over to the potato field trying his best not to drop any of his lesson plan. By the time he'd reached the potato field he was out of breath and miserable. Kratos walked up and down the rows of what would one day be crops, careful to avoid stepping on the newly planted potatoes. It took awhile to find Yuan, who's vibrant hair had once again been dulled by filth and grime.

" Yuan! I … finally found… you," Kratos panted as he walked towards his new pupil. Yuan turned and looked up at Kratos and glared at him.

" Your tired? I've been out here all day and…" Yuan stopped short seeing Kratos back away in fear, after all he still felt guilty. " Sorry Kratos. I'm glad your not um, dead."

" It's alright Yuan I'm fine. I've got stuff to teach you with," Kratos said the second part in a very loud whisper that could undoubtedly be heard with great ease. " We should find someplace to secret to do this." Yuan nodded and looked around the vast plantation for the some form of enclosure.

" How about in the forest, you know a part nearish to your house." Yuan suggested. " Besides we need to be outside if I'm going to train you." So leading the way Yuan headed in the direction of the house, and miserable about the distance he'd have to travel Kratos followed.

* * *

After clearing the great distance from the potato fields to the Aurion mansion. The boys snuck around the house and entered the woods behind it. Not very far in the pair found a clearing that Yuan announced was perfect. The woods cleared out around a small river that ran idly through the forest. It was beautiful and peaceful with sun light streaming through the trees and making the water sparkle like gold. Kratos let out a contented sigh as he plopped down on the ground exhausted from the long walk and its toll on his newly healed body. Yuan glanced at him and grumbled realizing another advantage to their hideout. If Kratos got exhausted so easily it was helpful for the place to be close to his house. But he was still annoyed. It was beginning to dawn him that before he even tried to explain how to fight he'd have to focus on basic physical fitness. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

" I'm amazed you get to and from school everyday without collapsing. You are so weak. I can't even start training you today your way to tired." Yuan shouted in exasperation.

" Once on the way to school I did faint, because it was so hot," Kratos said aloud although it seemed he was more thinking to himself than anything else. " Anyway, I guess that means I'm teaching today!" Kratos gestured to Yuan to come sit down beside him and began to ruffle through his papers in an important fashion. Yuan watched him slightly interested. To tell the truth he was very excited by the idea of reading, although it did seem rather complicated.

" Here we go! A first reader book!" Kratos opened the book carefully and set it with one half on his lap and the other on Yuan's. " Alright so you see the first word? That says cat. The C is a tricky letter because it can make more than one kind of sound and…"

" What's a C?" Yuan asked interrupting him. Kratos just gaped at him.

" You don't even know your alphabet? You don't know anything do you? I

M going to have to teach you more than I thought. Yes, you'll need to know arithmetic, and science, and history." Kratos said as it dawned on him just how far behind Yuan was.

" That's to much!" Yuan shouted, feeling overwhelmed.

" I know. We'll just work on the alphabet for know," Kratos began to go through his things again, until he found what he was looking for. " Good. I was worried I hadn't brought one. This Yuan is an Alphabet book." Kratos put the book between them and began to explain.

" See here Yuan? This letter is an A. A is the first letter of the Alphabet. A is the letter in the word Apple, the first letter in the word Ant, and the first letter in lot's of other words too. Okay, now this is the letter B. B is the second letter in the alphabet. B is the first letter in the word…"

" But you said it was the second letter!" Yuan interrupted looking very confused.

" Well it's the second letter in the Alphabet but it still starts some words." Kratos explained, but his pupil still looked confused. " Fine lets just forget about words for now. B is the second letter of the alphabet. No what was the first?"

" Um, A?" Yuan asked.

"Yup! You got it right! You learn very quickly. Now let's keep going." Kratos said clapping Yuan on the shoulder.

The boys worked until the sky began to darken and they decided to head back for dinner. Yuan was now able to recite his alphabet from A to K, although he sometimes got the order of G and H confused. Kratos was very proud of him and for some reason that seemed to matter. He excitedly ran the letters through his mind. Kratos had said that once they reached the end of the alphabet he had a song to help Yuan remember. Near the front of the mansion the two parted ways promising to practice after school ended the next day. As Kratos entered the mansion Yuan walked happily to the house slave quarters feeling more intelligent than he ever had before.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Sorry I took so long getting the last one up, school stuff eats away my life. Sigh, Summer was so good for writing…

I don't own Tales of Symphonia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Yuan woke up feeling significantly happier than had in along time. His first thoughts were that of his alphabet, and he was glad to discover he could still recite all the ones he had learned. He recited them as he dressed himself in his simple slave clothes, as he hate his breakfast of a hard roll, and as he walked into the mansion and up to Kratos's room. Quietly he pushed the door open so not to disturb his sleeping teacher and entered the bathroom to prepare the bath. Still his mind was running through the alphabet making sure he didn't lose a single letter. Before leaving to go make Kratos lunch he rapped the human boy on the head with his knuckles.

Grinning to himself after leaving Kratos alone and confused as to what had awoken him, Yuan walked down the to the kitchen. Entering he kitchen he was met with many wonderful smells that distracted him from his studies for a moment. He looked around at what the cooks were making for the Aurion's breakfast. He found that human's needed different kinds of food for breakfast strange. They were always eating strange desserty things for their morning meal. Food they would never eat anytime of day. Kratos called them pancakes. Yuan decided that there was no way what they had for breakfast was healthy and was probably one of the reasons Kratos was such bad shape.

It was then he found an upside to making Kratos's first to meals. Before Yuan had just given Kratos what was easiest to make, or even find. For breakfast he grabbed some Mrs.Aurion's pancakes and bacon through them on a plate and put it on the dining table for Kratos to eat. Lunch was a similar thing he would grab whatever he found that looked good. Kratos had once said in a pathetic attempt to make conversation, that he rather liked the lunch's Yuan made. This was probably because the easiest things to grab were pre-made cookies, sticky buns, and other bread items. Also fruit and some juice. Yuan always through a lot into to make it look better. However, Yuan had now decided that he was going take a little more care in his job.

Carefully Yuan made Kratos a healthy breakfast. With the help of a kitchen slave he found something called cereal which was apparently dried corn or oats or something. Next he chopped up a banana on top and poured on some milk, which seemed odd to Yuan but was apparently considered normal. Looking at his creation he decide it was sort of like oatmeal and with no more thought to that prepared a healthy lunch. The lunch was a ham sandwich with cheese and lettuce, an apple, and juice all packed in a little bag. Yuan was quite pleased with himself, and if Kratos was mad then at least he wouldn't have to do this stupid job anymore.

Kratos had already finished breakfast when Yuan went to the entry hall swinging the lunch bag and running his incomplete alphabet through his head. The two set of in silence toward the entryway gate. Kratos looked concerned but it was awhile before he actually said anything.

" Um, Yuan. Why was breakfast so, um different? It wasn't as nice as pancakes."

" Kratos, you are my student now. I am your trainer. Your health and ability to fight are in my hands. If your going to get into shape you can't eat unhealthy stuff. It is my duty to see to it that you are healthy. Your lunch is also of improved healthiness. Just be thankful I have no control over your dinner." Yuan replied trying to sound dignified. Kratos just sighed and looked at the little bag solemnly. He wondered whether letting Yuan train him was the best of ideas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School passed quickly that day. Kratos enjoyed his lessons as he always did and Yuan ran through his alphabet all day. By the end of the day he was beginning to get bored with his letters, and wished that he could try writing them down. But he'd get caught if he did that, still he was worried he had forgotten what the letters looked like. The boys walked home as quickly as Kratos could go, both eager to get back to learning. Yuan waited in their hideout as Kratos went up to his room to get his teaching things. When Kratos returned he had bad news.

" Yuan I think we're going to have a problem. My mother and some of the slaves thought it was odd that I was going outside with all this stuff. It's odd enough that I'm going outside but if I bring this stuff outside everyday people will get suspicious. What are we going to do?" Kratos looked worried as he clutched his precious books to his chest. The two boys were silent for a long time. This whole plan was plagued with problems. Yuan still had no idea how to solve his own problem of basic exercise. Kratos wouldn't do anything without results he could see.

" Wait I've got it! You are going to build yourself a place to keep the books outside. It's perfect it will be your training. Yep, we need a shovel," Yuan said.

" What? A shovel!" Kratos whined his voice rather high pitched.

" Better yet a bigger hole. Yes, you are going to dig us a hole that we can hide in to practice my reading. That way no one will catch us. You can build us a hole that won't collapse can't you?"

" I guess if I can dig a hole I can make one that won't collapse. I'll draw up blue prints now," Yuan watched as Kratos took out his "learning supplies" and began to create a scale drawing of the whole. Yuan looked over his shoulders and judged by the size of the opening compared to the rest of the drawing that Kratos's plans were pretty extravagant. This probably meant he didn't know quite how grueling digging could be.

" We'll need wood to act as beams and something water tight to work as a door so it won't fill up if it rains. How about polycarbonate?" Kratos mumbled half to himself and half to Yuan.

" Isn't that over kill? That stuff is needed for the war isn't it. I mean you humans have to defend against elfin magic and stuff. Besides it's pretty hard to come by," Yuan said.

" Don't worry my father has some old round shields that would make excellent doors, besides I thought you wanted the half-elves to win," Kratos said.

" Never mind then," Yuan said a little shocked by Kratos' uncharacteristic comeback. He stayed quiet for a minute, watching Kratos fuss over his blueprints. Kratos looked very serious about his work, his brow was furrowed and he would shake his head every so often before violently erasing his work and starting over again. Finally he held the paper out in front of him and looked at it carefully. Then he broke into a grin and showed it to Yuan. To Yuan it didn't look like much. Just a really big hole with a tiny door. Although there were a lot of squiggles around the edges that we're probably letters or numbers.

" Yuan we're going to need to find some things before we get started. First of all we need a shovel, but we also need to find something we can put into the walls to use as ladder steps and a shield for our door. Also I think we're going to need something I saw in catalogue once," Kratos said while busily listing all the things they'd need.

" What's catalogue?" Yuan asked raising an eyebrow. Yuan received another look of amazement from Kratos.

" A catalogue is like a book with lots of pictures of stuff you can buy. People send them to your house if you buy stuff from them just once. The magitechnology games that I have came from a catalogue with lots of magitechnology in it. One was a little machine that produces fresh air. We're going to need it if we're going to be underground. Also we might want some magitechnology lights too," Kratos explained.

" Where are we going to get money for something like that. Its got to be more than you get in allowance." Yuan gaped at Kratos as he spoke. This was turning into quite a project. All he had wanted was a hole, but now there were machines involved. Hell, if Kratos got his way than their hole would be nicer than the slave quarters.

" Oh, I can save up my allowance. How long do think it will take to dig, two weeks?" Yuan couldn't help it he laughed. Kratos had no idea how hard digging could be. How heavy dirt could get. Judging by Kratos's current physical shape and the complexity and size of his plans it would take at least two months.

" Way longer than that Kratos. You've got plenty of time to save up your money. From now on I'll bring a shovel and you just bring one book a day. No more than we need. First you can dig for as long as you can hold up, and then in the extra time you can tech me some more letters. I don't know what we should do for the rest of the day, how about we just review what you taught me yesterday. Maybe I can practice writing them!" Yuan smiled as he spoke. This was fun. All the plans, all the ideas, he'd never done things like this before. The people he had hung out with back home just did things for immediate results. No one ever thought ahead to what might happen. As Kratos sat down next to him and opened the book, Yuan decided there was something wonderful about going to bed with something to look forward to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short! I just wanted to make sure I updated before the weekend was over. By the way I want to give the chapters names but I don't know what to call them, so if anyone has any ideas please share.

P.S.

Polycarbonate is that stuff Raine says talks about at the Triet ruins. The first time you really see her get excited about ancient stuff. It's what the door on the entryway is made out of. Yeah that stuff. I think my post script is longer than the actual message…


	6. Chapter 6

Contrary to popular belief I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in his life Kratos watched the clock with the rest of the students waiting for school to be let out. He couldn't wait to get started on building the clubhouse. _It's odd_, he thought to himself as he watched the hands on the clock tick slowly away, _I can't wait to see Yuan either. We're just helping each other but I really can't wait to hang out with him! _When the bell finally rung Kratos swung his pack over his shoulder and ran out of the school house with the rest of the students. Humming softly to himself, Kratos walked around to the back of the school to where Yuan sat with a couple other slaves who were already being dragged away by their masters. At first sight of Kratos Yuan got up and ran over to him and together they set off for home.

" I can't wait to get started Yuan!" Kratos said happily as the two boys made their way through the busy streets toward the edge of town. " I just wish I could teach you while I was digging. I really like teaching you Yuan."

" Shhhh! Kratos, sheesh. You want us to get caught?" Yuan grumbled looking around to make sure no one noticed. He looked back at Kratos to discover the human looked crest fallen, so more kindly he added, " I really like learning all this new stuff. You're a really good teacher." Kratos beamed and seemed ridiculously happy the rest of the way home. Yuan listened as Kratos explained what he had learned that day, and then told Kratos about the things he had seen while he waited. When they finally reached the Aurion's mansion the two split up to get the required materials.

Not long after they met in their secret area to begin the days work. Yuan handed Kratos the large shovel he had taken from a shed full of planting supplies, and Kratos handed Yuan a stack of small cards.

" What's this?" Yuan asked rifling through the stack.

" Those are flash cards. I made them last night. I can't quiz you while I'm digging, but just see if you can name the letters," Kratos answered staggering under the weight of the shovel.

" What the…? Kratos can't you even lift a shovel?" Yuan said staring in amazement as the other boy struggled and suddenly dropped it.

" I'm fine Yuan just study. Besides I need to mark out where I'm digging first," Yuan nodded and sat down but didn't look at the cards. Kratos took a little stick and marked in the ground where he would be digging. Then slowly he dragged the large shovel over to where he'd mark. Next Kratos carefully righted the shovel and tried to leap up on the top of the shovels blade. However as he leapt the shovel tilted forward and both boy and tool landed in the dirt. Yuan just stared. He would have laughed if it hadn't been his job to train Kratos.

" Do you want a smaller shovel, like a trowel maybe?" Yuan shouted. Poor little Kratos looked up at Yuan through his messy and now dirt covered bangs. He was crying.

" I can't do this it's to hard! Just give up I'm not good for anything!" Yuan rolled his eyes as he stood up and went to him.

" Kratos you're not useless. Look, I'll show you how to use the shovel." Kratos watched with deep concentration as Yuan pit the shovel up and with one foot pushed down, and then pulled up.

" I think I can do that," Kratos said.

" Good," Yuan handed the shovel to Kratos as he spoke. And, with great difficulty, Kratos actually managed to lift some dirt from the ground. He smiled at Yuan, you grinned weakly back at him.

_This is going to be a long couple of months._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days passed quickly after that. Every day the two boys would work hard. And both got considerably better at what they were doing. Yuan had his whole alphabet down and his first ten numbers too. Kratos still went slowly, but never complained, and never cried when he hurt himself. While Kratos worked the two boys would talk, never of anything important, Kratos couldn't talk much because he was working, but always they talked. One day however a new subject came up.

" Hey, Yuan, you _gasp _know what. I _gasp _don't think you _grunt _ever told me where _ooph _used to live," Kratos grunted as he lifted one heavy shovel full.

' It's not really important," Yuan responded.

" Oh come on Yuan. I hardly know anything about you now that I think about it. I 'm not shoveling until your start talking," Kratos said putting aside his shovel.

" Fine but I don't see why you're so interested. It's not anything exciting," Yuan replied.

" But I don't have any idea how half elves live, outside of being slaves," Kratos said as he climbed into his hole. " Look Yuan! It's already three feet down. Of course it's going to be nine feet down, for the entrance. And six feet tall everywhere else. And way wider once we get there, but still three feet!"

" If you shut up I'll tell you. You're beginning to see how to manipulate me. You explain to much. But fine I'll talk. Outside of being a slave It's not all that much better. At least not when it comes to houses. I lived, about a year ago with my brother in this really tiny shack. Probably about the size of the main part of you're room, only the roof was lower cause we had a loft. That's where I slept. My brother slept down in the main room on a cot near the stove. I liked my brother a lot. He's the one who raised me, and the one who taught me to swear. He did odd jobs for all the people in our town, and helped him whenever I could. Most everyone lived in houses like ours, only we were lucky. Most families had about three or four kids and at least one parent. So they were real cramped. The only big building in town was the inn. I thought it was huge. Of course I also thought my house was nice. I don't think either of those anymore,".

" Cause _oof _of my house?" Kratos asked. Yuan nodded.

" Yeah, you're house is the biggest thing I've ever seen. Bigger than anything. Probably even the castle of our king," Yuan said.

" He's not really a king," Kratos told Yuan matter-of-factly.

" He is too! Just because he doesn't have a long family of kings doesn't mean he isn't one. Just because he's poor doesn't mean anything either. He's a great leader that's what makes a king. He stepped forward when the stupid elves started to hide in their dumb town and pretend they had nothing to do with the war. They left us to fight you stupid humans," Yuan yelled. " He's got the loyalty of all the half elves. Not like your king who has to force men to go to war. We have real warriors. Not like your fat old men who sit around tables and tell kids to go die."

" the only thing you have is magic. And your still losing! Don't you ever talk about my father like that!" Kratos shouted back defensively.

" That fat old man doesn't do shit," Yuan screamed. He pulled Kratos out of the hole and threw him to the ground.

" He doesn't need to fight back. That's how powerful he is. Just like me. You can beat up Yuan. But I can get people to kill you. They'll have you beaten and they'll drag your corpse through the street and… and…," suddenly Kratos began to weep. " I don't want to fight you Yuan you're the only person who's ever been this nice to me! I don't want anyone to hurt you. This fight is stupid,"

" Sorry, Kratos. I got carried away. I…" Yuan trailed off.

" Let's never fight again,' Kratos said flinging his arms around Yuan.

" Okay Kratos. I get it. Hey Kratos you can let go now. As your toughness instructor I think I should tell you that men don't hug," Yuan said as he pushed away slightly.

" My mother hugs her friends," Kratos stated in confusion.

" Men hug like this. Here give me your hand," Yuan said. He took Kratos's hand and pulled him toward him. Then he slapped him hard on the back.

" But Yuan that hurts," Kratos whimpered.

" That's how it's done. That's how my brother did it. Oh yeah, want me to tell you more about my life tomorrow?"

" Sure, so long as it doesn't hurt as much as today," Kratos replied. And together the two boys walked back to the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry that I haven't updated in like a month. But I've had a lot to do. Projects, and plays and the performance of a shortened Macbeth with sock puppets. Not to mention the holidays. And it's all led to this weird little chapter. I hate it when I catch myself in transition. And still stand by the fact that they are indeed just friends. Sorry to all those who got their hopes up. The hug thing was more of an observation. Yesterday was opening night for our school play and I watched as everyone hugged before performance. All the guy's did this sort of man hug. And these are theatre people! The most suspect for being called gay. If it wasn't for this snow day I'd have another performance tonight. Sorry for the rambling too.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go again…

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, and if my plans fall through, I never will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school the next day the boys walked home quietly. They were both still feeling a little awkward after their fight the day before, and neither of them knew exactly what to say. When they were once again back at their construction sight Kratos finally broke the silence.

" So Yuan. Are you going to tell me more about where you used to live?"

" Oh, um sure. Sure. Where was I?"

" You said something about an inn. And then we kind of got sidetracked…"

" Oh yeah I remember now," Yuan interrupted before Kratos could bring up their fight. " So anyway, because there was an inn our town we had a lot of people coming through. People were always telling us stories about the war. My brother was always really interested. He wanted more than anything to go help with the war. But he was stuck because he had to take care of me. Still everyday he'd practice his fighting skills. My brother was a really good fighter, you should have seen him. He learned how to use magic from a traveling fighter once. His specialty was lighting attacks. He was so good that soldiers passing through town would ask him to come join the war. That's all anyone talked about back home. We'd all been affected by it in some way but nothing really big. We were all scared that one day it would be brought really close, because once you're a slave there's no way out. Even if you find someway to get enough money, you have to be able to sign your name. No one I knew could do that.

" Well anyway, one day, maybe eight months ago, my brother decided I was old enough to take care of myself. So he went off to fight in the Kharlan war. He signed his X on the line and went off swinging his staff. I haven't heard from him since. So I kept up money by working and stuff, until one day the war did come right to our doorstep. We saw them before they came. A huge troop of humans was marching right towards out town. Every one was frightened, most people tried to hide, although they knew it was useless. Some people tried to fight, but all our strong ones had gone off to join the was so there was no one left. I even saw one guy who jumped off a roof, just to avoid being captured. Then your father and his men, swarmed over the town. They killed anyone who fought back, and captured the rest of us. Then they took as many supplies as they could carry and burned down the whole town. After that we were marched back into human territory. Some of us were sold of some of us were given away, but most of us came back here. You know what happened after that. Your Dad brought you down to where all us boys were and you picked me."

Kratos stared at Yuan the entire time in horrified attention. He could not imagine what any of that could possibly be like. He was obviously disturbed by how easily Yuan spoke of slaughter and suicide. Yuan looked up at Kratos as he finished his story, and suddenly felt uncomfortable. As if he was wrong for knowing all those things. He waited awkwardly to see how Kratos would reply.

" Hey Yuan come over here," Kratos said and Yuan walked over slowly. Kratos climbed out of the hole he had been standing in and got out some of his teaching supplies.

" Yuan, I'm going to teach you to write your name."

" My name…?" Yuan asked slightly confused but Kratos didn't answer, he simply began his lesson.

" Your name is spelled with four different letters. A Y, a U an A and a N. Now to write the letter Y you do this," Kratos began to draw a Y, showing Yuan each of the different strokes. But Yuan wasn't watching. He was staring at Kratos. Kratos's decision to teach this know could not possibly be random. It was as if Kratos was saying that he wanted Yuan to be free, but couldn't say so out loud.

" Now you try, Yuan. Um, Yuan? Are you paying attention?" Kratos asked, breaking Yuan from his train of thought.

" Oh, um yeah, yeah. But could you show me one more time?" This time Yuan watched as Kratos showed him the strokes for writing a Y. Then Kratos handed the pencil to Yuan. Carefully Yuan tried to copy what Kratos had done.

" I can't do it! This is to hard. What I did looks nothing like yours!" Yuan shouted throwing the pen to the ground.

" No Yuan it's not so bad besides, your holding the pencil wrong. Here you have to hold it between your thumb and pointer. Also support it on the next finger. Good, see that's the way!" Kratos said as he fixed Yuan's hand around the pencil. Yuan dropped the pencil and then tried to hold it correctly on his own.

" This feels weird," Yuan complained.

" Oh you'll get used to it. Trust me," Kratos smiled as he spoke. " Now try it again." Carefully Yuan tried to draw a Y.

" I did it! Look, Kratos, I did it!" Yuan shouted in excitement. For write next to Kratos's perfect Y was Yuan's own shaky one. But although it was messy, it was still obviously a Y.

" Good job, Yuan! Now here let me show you the A. Now the next three letters are lower case. You'll remember that we studied those last week. Here's how to make a lower case A."

Carefully the two boys went over how to write Yuan's name. Until just as it was getting dark, Yuan could write his name, almost straight, across the page.

" I think we'd better stop for today. My mother is going to wonder where I am,"

" Kratos do you think I can take this with me," Yuan said, he was looking at the paper on which he had written his name. Kratos was taken aback. Yuan always seemed so mature to him. He never seemed to get excited about anything. But here he was happy and excited all because he had written his name, Something Kratos took completely for granted. In fact he even disliked it sometimes, when he got bored of writing it at the top of papers.

" I guess you could keep it. But Yuan you've got to be careful, if anyone finds out you've got it…" Kratos trailed off. He knew he shouldn't let Yuan keep it, but he couldn't bare the thought of crushing this rare joy.

" Maybe it's better if you keep it Kratos. But you've got to promise not to throw it out ever!" Yuan said handing the paper over.

" I swear I won't do anything to it. I'll even bring it back tomorrow," Kratos answered as he took it. Then he helped Yuan up and the left their clearing. " We'll be able to get a lot more work done soon."

" Why is that Kratos?" Yuan asked still sort of out it.

" Well, you've noticed it's getting pretty hot. It's almost time for summer vacation. That means I won't have to go to school for months! We'll have a lot of time to get going on our clubhouse."

" That's good. Is that what were calling it now? The clubhouse?" Yuan said in response.

" Yep! Clubhouse!" Kratos said as they reached his front door.

" goodnight, Yuan. See you tomorrow!" Kratos waved.

" 'night," Yuan yawned as he said goodbye. He was tired but happy. He, Yuan, could right his own name. If that wasn't something to be proud of he didn't know what was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter is so short. But I know where I want to go next and I couldn't just start it here. But hey, at least I updated quickly!


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY

I am very sorry I took so long to update. I apologize profusely. It wasn't all my fault what with the holidays. And I had to play Animal Crossing! I swear I'll be better. I'm not doing the school play this semester, so I'll have more time. I'll be good sorry!

Oh., and I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I'm sorry about that too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the days passed the temperature rose quickly. Walking home from school with the sunlight beating on their backs left Kratos and Yuan thankful for the shade of their hideout. But still., it was hot. Yuan was learning quickly, he had already learned to write a couple more words the Kratos deemed important. Words like, the, a, I, is, in, Kratos, and Noishe. However Kratos was beginning to enjoy digging more, so he spent a lot of time doing that. This was mainly due to the fact that it was slightly cooler in the hole, and there were less bugs. Poor Yuan on the other hand was stuck studying in clear view of mosquitoes and other biting pests.

Despite this the pair was still happy. They spoke often to each other about almost any subject you could imagine, but there were some subjects they skirted about nervously. The fight still lingered in the back of both their minds, and they tried as best they could to ignore any talk about the war, any talk about race, and any talk about slavery. This was of course nearly impossible considering that Yuan was a slave, and Kratos's father was a general. It was most awkward at nights when they separated. The contrast of their positions was shown a little too vividly as Yuan left for his slummy quarters and Kratos stood on the steps of his mansion. It bothered Yuan far more than Kratos, solely because he saw both places so often. Kratos had never seen the house slave quarters and contented himself with the idea that they couldn't be too bad. Things probably would have stayed that way, except that one day Yuan didn't show up.

Kratos woke up and yawned rolling over in his bed. He sat up slowly feeling more rested than normal. Confused he looked around and grabbed his clock off his side table. It was nine o'clock and he was late for school. However he was less concerned about that than the where abouts off his friend. He dressed quickly and hurried from the house, no small task considering the its size.

" Oh, man where could Yuan be?" Kratos asked aloud. He stood silently on the steps of the mansion, unsure of what to do next. His imagination began to run wild as he worried, he convinced himself that something awful must have happened. Frightened he began to cry. Kratos sat on the steps weeping from frustration and fear. He didn't move for along time, until a slave woman came outside with the laundry.

" Why young master Aurion! What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" She said looking down at him. Kratos looked up at her and wiped his eyes. He was embarrassed to be found here like this, he hadn't even washed this morning. Still he didn't say anything, he just stared back and hoped she'd stop looking at him.

" Is it really so hard to get your own self out of bed. Do you really need that poor kid help you everyday. I swear you could give him a break just once in awhile," she said to him.

" Wait, you know where Yuan is?"

" Yuan? You call him by his name? Well, yes he's in the slave quarters just over there. Just 20 feet away from the edge of your mansion," She told him looking surprised.

" Gee, thanks a lot!" Kratos said jumping up and smiling at her. He took off as fast as he could, running towards the slave houses. He left the woman staring after him as if her world had been turned upside down.

Kratos slowed down just as he reached the building. It was awful. The building smelled of mold, and there were bugs everywhere. The mosquitoes seemed to have taken over the whole area. Outside the open door was the carcass of something, that had been eaten the night before, and the entire thing was now a swarming, buzzing mass. Kratos's immediately covered his nose and mouth, but still the bugs bit him, he ran quickly into the slave's quarters. The inside wasn't much of an improvement, but in comparison to the slave hut where Kratos had first met Yuan, it was much better.

The building was long and thin, with the sides lined by cots. Above each cot was another bed sticking out of the wall, each which looked like it might fall at any moment. There were a few bugs inside too, because the door was wide open in an attempt to catch a rare breeze. Kratos stared in brief amazement, he had never seen bunk beds before. Quickly, however he realized he was being stared at. The handful of slaves still left in their quarters were watching Kratos as if he had three heads.

" Excuse me, sir, but do you know where Yuan is?" Kratos asked, running up to one of the slaves. The half-elf continued to stare at him in amazement. Kratos then remembered that he was not supposed to call slaves, things like sir.

" Well, um, Yuan is the kid with the blue hair, right? He's in his bed. It's right by the door. You ran passed it," Answered the slave as he pointed the bed out for Kratos. Kratos nodded, so that he couldn't say the wrong thing. Quickly he walked over to Yuan's bed and leaned over the side. Inside Yuan lay asleep, but he was not sleeping well. Yuan moved constantly, and had long ago kicked his sheet to the ground. He was sweating profusely, and every once in awhile he would groan pitifully.

" Hey, Yuan? Are you alright? Wake up," Kratos whispered, shaking his friend gently. Yuan opened one bloodshot eye and stared up at him. Yuan stared for awhile without saying anything, before abruptly getting up and going to vomit outside the door. Kratos watched wide eyed, as Yuan shook violently by the door. Gently Kratos lead him back to his bed.

" You stay here. I'm going to get a doctor," Kratos ordered, and Yuan nodded groggily. Kratos ran quickly from the slaves quarters as Yuan lay back down. Not quite able to think clearly, Kratos began to run across the plantation, with the intention of running straight to the doctor's in town. There was, of course, no we he could have made it with his level of physical ability, but lucky for him he was stopped by the front gate.

" There you are! Young master, your mother had me out looking for you. Where have you been?" Kratos looked up to see a slave driving one of the Aurion's carts back onto the property.

" Quick, hurry! I need to get to the doctors!" Kratos shouted as he clambered up into the cart. Not questioning the boys authority, the slave turned the cart around, and set off down the road back towards town. Kratos sat besides him, nervously perched on the edge of his seat. He watched the road carefully, as if something that would help Yuan would come down the street. All his thoughts were on getting that doctor back to his house. Kratos was so worried that he did not worry about anything else. He didn't worry about his usual fear of carts, or the fact that upon finding her son missing from school, his mother had never thought to check his bed.

Soon the cart was riding into town, and as they reached the doctor's office, Kratos leaped from the cart and landed, with little skill, on the path before it. As the slave waited in the cart, Kratos hurried in. Quickly the boy walked up to the front desk rang the service bell many times, to get the attention of the doctor's secretary. A kindly looking woman, with a little to much make up leaned over the counter and looked down at him. She smiled at him a little to sweetly, and then patted his head gingerly.

" A what is it you'd like, little boy?" She asked him broadening her smile.

" I need a doctor," Kratos demanded.

" I see. Now what is this for? Also will you be able to pay up front, or not?" She questioned slowly. Kratos watched her incredulously as she spoke. He had never been spoken to in this manner. Not to say he hadn't been spoken down to, but when he asked for something he usually received it immediately. As for being asked about money that was something completely new!

" I need a doctor for my slave. He's sick. I can pay anything you ask as soon as we get back to my plantation," Kratos told her, standing on his tiptoes so that he could see over the counter better.

" Is that..? Why I didn't recognize you! You're the Aurion boy, aren't you? And here I was treating you like one of those hooligans who can't pay for anything! I'll fetch the doctor right away," She hurried off muttering to herself, leaving Kratos to wonder just how bad he looked after the mornings events. He didn't have to wait long, the doctor didn't have to much to do. After all it was a rather small town, the amount of citizens in the town was about the same as the amount of slaves of Kratos's plantation.

As the doctor hurried out, Kratos lead him to the cart which was still waiting outside. The doctor sat in the back where Kratos decided to join him.

" Now what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked Kratos.

" It's my slave sir, he's very sick," He replied.

" He's your first slave isn't he?" The doctor asked, then laughed when Kratos nodded. " Kids are always extra responsible when their parents actually trust them with a slave of their own."

Kratos nodded, deciding it best to go along with the story the doctor had given him. After all, he couldn't think up another excuse for being so worried over Yuan. When they reached the plantation, the cart was driven all the way up to the slaves quarters, saving Kratos and the doctor from a long walk. Kratos lead the doctor inside to where Yuan lay in his fitful sleep. The doctor was taking in his surroundings very carefully.

" It shouldn't be to hard to diagnose. There are a handful of diseases bred by mosquitoes in places like this. I'll bet my house it's one of those," The doctor put on a surgeons mask and leaned over his patient. " You can go if you'd like, all come up to the house when I'm done."

Kratos nodded and took the doctor's advice. He hadn't known that mosquitoes carried disease, in that case it was no wonder Yuan was sick. After all Yuan's bed had been right by the open door. For the first time all day Kratos walked slowly. Everything he'd seen that day was beginning to catch up to him. The slaves lived like animals, and there he was living in a mansion big enough to house them all. There were at least ten large spacious guest rooms, that we're used only during large parties that lasted multiple days. When Kratos walked into his room, he had made his decision. He rang for one of the slaves and waited patiently.

" Yes sir, what would you like?" Said one young woman as she entered his room.

" I've decided that it would be more convenient for my slave to sleep in my room," Kratos said choosing his words carefully. " Would you bring a cot and some bedding please. The woman nodded and left. As he waited, Kratos cleaned himself up, and filled the tub with warm water. When he was finished, Kratos walked back in his room and found the cot already set up. While it was much smaller than his own, but it still had a down pad that made it extremely comfortable.

Kratos rushed down stairs to discover the doctor in the entrance way talking with his mother. The two stood rather close to one another, and his mother was giggling. Something Kratos had never known her to do. When he was noticed the two sprang apart.

" Um, how is my slave?" Kratos asked going over to is mother and taking her skirt protectively.

" He'll be fine. Here is some medicine that he should take, but he'll be better in about a week," The doctor told him, handing over a small paper bag.

" What do I owe you," Kratos asked.

" Owe? Don't worry about it. You don't owe me anything," The doctor said, his eyes meeting with those of Mrs.Aurion. As the man left, she waved him off. When he was gone she patted Kratos on the head and walked away humming. Both glad and bothered that his mother had forgotten he had never gone to school, Kratos left the house and headed back to the slaves' quarters.

" Hey Yuan. Come here," Kratos said putting his arm around Yuan and helping him stand. In this manner the two boys walked into the mansion. Yuan followed without question, as he was still not quite aware of everything that was going on. When they reached his room Kratos sat Yuan on the cot.

" Can you take a bath alright, or do you just want to sleep?" Kratos asked his friend gently.

" Yes," Yuan replied, staring off into the distance. Kratos decided this meant he should sleep. Yuan snuggled into the comfortable cot and let out a contented sigh. Patting Yuan on the head, Kratos went off to use the bath water for himself. After all, he felt it shouldn't go to waste.

So that's it. Very Kratos centric this time. Yuan only got one syllable in. Any way I'm still sorry I took so long. Don't beat me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again friends! I don't want to upset you but… I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I hope you don't take the news to hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan opened his eyes slowly as he woke from a deep sleep. For the first time in the past few days, he felt fully aware of his surroundings. He sat up in bed and looked around. To his immense surprise, he wasn't in the slave quarters but in Kratos's room. Shakily he got out of bed, and took in his surroundings. The curtains had been drawn, but it was light outside. Yuan glanced over at the fish tank and noticed a small piece of paper taped to it. Carefully he took it, and looked at it.

Yuan, I am at ------. Yuan stared at the final word at tried with all his might to figure out what it said.

" S, makes the ssssss sound. And the c and h together make a ch sound. Two O's makes a u sound. And the L makes an llll noise," Trying to be quite so he wouldn't be caught, Yuan tried desperately to sound out word. But he had never heard of such a word before. While he was struggling, some one opened the door. Quickly he stuffed the letter behind his back.

" Yuan! Your awake!" Kratos shouted dropping his bags and throwing his arms around Yuan. " The doctor said you might be better today, he's been around a lot lightly."

Ignoring Kratos's blatant disregard for the "man hug", Yuan grinned back at him.

" I see you got my note. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to read it, but I thought I should leave something. I also figured, I could just pretend I didn't know slaves couldn't read if someone else found it," Kratos said smiling at him.

" Yeah," Yuan replied, " I couldn't figure out the last word."

" It says school."

"Oh… Damned silent H! So you got to school on your own?" Yuan asked. Blushing Kratos lifted the bangs out of his right eye, it was bruised.

" I'm a coward, Yuan. I gave him my money, after the third punch," Kratos looked at the floor.

" Don't worry about it Kratos. At least you started to try. Besides, were not near done with your training. Some day, you'll kick his sorry ass," Yuan told him. Kratos smiled at him.

" I didn't even cry that much about it. I've been to busy worrying about you. I thought I was going to lose you."

" You insult me Kratos, I'm made of tougher stuff than that," Yuan said cockily, wiping his nails on his shirt in attempt to look sophisticated. Kratos just sort of stared at him.

" I doubt your nails are going to very clean that way…" Kratos told him, " Your shirts not very clean. You should probably take a bath." Embarrassed by his behavior, Yuan hurried into the bathroom without a word. Half an hour later, and half an hour cleaner, Yuan changed into fresh clothes and left the bathroom. He found Kratos doing work in his study.

" Damn! What sort of teacher gives a kid that much homework!" Yuan said startling Kratos from his work. He was surrounded by piles of paper which were covered in professional type.

" Oh, Yuan you're finished. I've been doing some research," Kratos told him, " And I've finally found what I've been looking for!" Yuan walked over and looked at the papers. Even to his inexperienced eyes, he could tell they were documents of some sort. He raised an eyebrow at Kratos, as if to ask why any child would need to do so much research.

" What is it you found?" He asked, after Kratos failed to get the hint.

" I own you!" Kratos grinned at him. Yuan once again stared at him.

" Duh," He said.

" No, I mean you're actually mine," Kratos insisted. Yuan shook his head to show he didn't understand, and Kratos sighed, " It was something the doctor said that got me thinking. He asked if you were my first slave. And I figured you were the first one I was responsible for. But according to the bank (I have my own account) I actually own you. Your papers are in my account."

"Is this exciting for some reason?" Yuan asked, seeing no difference in who owned him. Kratos looked down at the paper in front of him with a rather sad expression.

" it means my dad can't sell you away," He said when he finally looked up at Yuan. Yuan's eyes widened with understanding. He hadn't even given that a thought.

" Does your dad sell his slaves often? I mean he sold some on the way here, but I figured he wanted to keep the ones he didn't sell," Yuan reasoned sitting down next to Kratos.

" He's only ever sold one house slave, but…" Kratos trailed off, looking away from Yuan.

" Come on Kratos tell me. Does this have any thing to do with you being worried about me corking off. Come one tell me. I told you about my brother," Yuan whined tugging on Kratos's sleeve.

" Fine," Kratos mumbled, pulling his sleeve away from Yuan, but still not looking at him. " When I was really little, I had another slave who took care of me. That wasn't her original job, but she just sort of did it. When I was a baby my mom didn't really know how to take care of me. She didn't know how to wash me, or change me or, feed me or anything. She got really frustrated one day and started yelling at me. So I started crying, and the whole thing was just a mess. The head cook apparently came in and solved everything. She gave my mom some coffee, and picked me up and rocked me to sleep. My mom was so relieved, she just let the cook take care of me. So that became her job. Hestia, that was her name, took care of me twenty-four seven. She's in my earliest memories, more than even my mom.

" I sort of took her for granted, but she never seemed to mind, she just laughed at me when I got bossy. I use to spend a lot of time in the kitchen with her. She still loved baking, and she always me help. She was very fat and she used to laugh and say it was because she always made sweets. So everyone was happy. My mom didn't have to deal with me, I was being taken care of, and Hestia said she liked my company. But everything went wrong when I started school. Nobody at school liked me. I'd never hung out with kids before, so I didn't really talk much. But since everyone knew I was rich they figured I was being snooty. So then some of the kids started to pick on me. And finally I got beat up. When I got home that day I ran crying to Hestia. But when my mom found out she got mad.

" My mother thought that if anything went wrong I would go to her. She was jealous. I was her kid, and I was supposed to go to her for comfort. She came in that night, to calm me down, but I told her I was fine. So for the next month or so I kept going to Hestia when I got beat up. She'd baby me, and patch me up and give me nice things to eat. Then when my dad visited my mother complained to him, that I liked Hestia more. She didn't even know anything about it. She cried and said I wouldn't even tell her what was wrong. So one day I woke up and Hestia wasn't there. I went outside and saw she was with my father and some strange guy. The two of them were shaking hands, and Hestia was just standing there. Her hand was chained to a cart. Just as I was going towards them the cart started away. I never said… I never got to… I… I…" at this point Kratos covered his face in his hands and began to cry inconsolably.

Yuan watched his friend in concern. Unsure of what to do he patted Kratos on the back. The two sat there for awhile, as Kratos cried his eyes out. Finally he fell silent.

" That's when I stopped fighting back. I didn't have anyone to go to. I knew my parents would be mad that I wasn't fighting back. Then this year they found out, and gave me you as a body guard," Kratos told him. Yuan nodded, thinking.

" It's late Kratos, you should go have dinner," He said. Kratos got up slowly wiping his uncovered eye clean of tears. Then he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Yuan returned to the school house with Kratos. Everything was back to normal, and no one attacked him. That day at recess, Yuan was waiting for Kratos on the playground, instead of behind the building.

" Kratos, my fine fellow, I have a question of urgent importance," Yuan said clapping a hand on the human boy's shoulder. Kratos gave him a funny look, but nodded him on.

" Which, of your, lovely peers, gave you that beautiful black eye?" Kratos pointed across the playground, at a large boy he was laughing stupidly at some child he had tripped.

" I should have been able to guess that," He mumbled. Than in a voice more loud than necessary he said, " I'VE BEEN CALLED BACK TO YOUR HOUSE. I AM GOING NOW." Then he took overly deliberate steps, away from the playground. The rest of the children watched, as Yuan disappeared around the side of the school house.

" Alright he's gone!" The large bully, said crossing the playground towards Kratos. Kratos covered his face with his arms, braced for an attack. The bully reached him and landed a heavy punch. Kratos fell to the ground with the wind knocked from him. As the bully readied another attack, Yuan came barreling out of nowhere.

" yearghh!" Yuan shouted, and with a great leap he tackled the bully to the ground. Kratos sat up and watched with large eyes. Yuan repeatedly slamming, the boy's face into the ground, and thoroughly enjoying it as he did. For one reason or another, Yuan decided that the boy had had enough. He stood up and wiped his hands together, to get of the dirt and blood.

" Leave him alone," Yuan said and returned behind the house mumbling that only an idiot would fall for that anyway. As he past Kratos he helped him up.

" Sorry, I had to let him hit you, otherwise I'd be in trouble for beating him. Hope he didn't get you to bad." Kratos shook his head, his eyes still wide in amazement. Yuan smiled and continued his way to the back of the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, I updated quickly! I hope this makes up for my two month disappearance. It's sort of a random little chapter but hey, we all love back stories right. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading this story which is a back story in itself. Anyway, someone asked when Kratos and Yuan would be joining the Kharlan war. It will still be awhile before that, although I intend to skip time at some point. I was also considering doing that as some sort of sequel thing, depending on how long I make their childhood. After all Mithos is fourteen years younger than them. Or so it says in the booklet that came with the CD I ordered from Japan. ( I found their ages in amongst the kanji.)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, again people! I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Hmm, what happens if you forget to say that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks after Yuan's violent attack, the boys lay sleeping soundly in their room. Two seconds later Kratos sat straight up in bed.

" Wake up Yuan! It's the last day of school. Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Kratos shouted. He was now standing besides Yuan shaking the poor half elf violently. Yuan stared at him groggily.

" Th' 'larm clock go off yet?" He asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

" Nope, but it's about to," Kratos answered, and after only a brief moment, the alarm rung. Yuan was briefly impressed ( he had yet to grasp how people read clocks), however he was soon glaring at Kratos who was doing a little dance at the foot of the bed. Yuan liked sleep and every second counted, more over he couldn't understand why Kratos was up. Yuan generally got up when the alarm went off, Kratos didn't get up until Yuan was done with his morning chores.

" Why are you so happy?" Yuan asked, pulling himself from the bed.

" It's the last day of school," Kratos replied, grinning in a way that Yuan found unholy at that time in the morning.

" You like school! You shouldn't be this damn happy," Yuan grumbled.

" I don't know, you're supposed to be happy on the last day of school. That's just how it is," Kratos replied. Yuan rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom to draw up the bath.

" Oh, I'll do that, you can comb your hair," Kratos gathered his clothes, and skipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Yuan shook his head, but began to comb his hair anyway. Ever since he had begun staying in the mansion he had become rather fond of it. His new way of life allowed him to wash it every night with such inventions as shampoo and conditioner. And every morning he would comb it dutifully. After his hair was combed, Yuan headed downstairs to make breakfast., before he could, however, Kratos was besides him.

" That was fast," Yuan observed, but he got no response. When the two boys had reached the downstairs Kratos started to head for the door.

" What about breakfast?" Yuan asked following him.

" It's the last day of school," came Kratos's reply. Yuan raised an eyebrow, but asked no further questions. Kratos kept up a quick pace until they reached the town. It was still rather early, and Yuan still couldn't figure out why they needed to be there at such an hour. Kratos glanced around quickly before grabbing Yuan's wrist and pulling him down a seemingly random street. Soon they reached a part of the town that smelled very good, and Kratos pulled Yuan into a close shop.

The shop smelled like heaven. The smell of everything Yuan had ever wanted to eat filled his nostrils.

" Where are we, Kratos?" Yuan asked breathing deeply.

" This is the best bakery in town. On the last day of school I like to get breakfast here," As he spoke Kratos pulled a large wad of cash out of his pocket and took two bills. Yuan was beginning to get the idea that, with a large amount of money, any day could be made into a holiday. He wondered what Kratos was going to buy. Just as he was about to ask, Kratos posed a similar question.

" What do you want to eat, Yuan?" Yuan stared. Even through out all their time together, Kratos had never offered to buy him anything. Along with education, humans kept half-elves down through financial superiority. Standing there holding out gald, Kratos was overstepping the second boundary, and he didn't seem to give it a second thought. Breaking his gaze, Yuan turned to look at what the bakery had to offer. He had never, seen so much food, and the idea that he could have anything there sent his head spinning. His eyes caught a specifically large pastry.

" What is that?" Yuan asked, trying to act as Kratos.

" Oh, that's a cinnamon bun. It's the biggest one they make, I've always wanted to buy it, but it's just to big," Kratos responded. Yuan nodded, although he was looking at the bun that rivaled the size of the nearby cakes, his mind was on Kratos. He had decided Kratos didn't get it. That money was something he was so used to he didn't understand its importance.

" Oh, Yuan! Why don't we split it?" Kratos said as if he had just come up with the best idea ever. Yuan nodded his ascent to this plan, and Kratos happily went over to the counter. After receiving the giant cinnamon bun Kratos returned to Yuan's side. Carefully the little human tore the food in half. He handed the slightly larger piece to his slave and together they left the store. As they walked towards the school Yuan felt as if everyone was staring. He couldn't help but think how odd they must have looked, a human and a half elf sharing breakfast. On the other hand, this was best thing he had ever eaten. It wasn't long before Yuan finished his meal, and they reached the school.

" See you after school, Yuan!" Kratos told him, handing over the rest of his bun and entering the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan was sleeping with his head leaning against the schoolhouse when a loud noise awoke him. A moment later all the children seemed to leave the school as one. He stood with his head cocked looking for Kratos. He wondered to himself how they could hate education so much. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sight of his friend and walked over to him.

" We're free for the summer! It's just you, me, and the clubhouse for the next two months," Kratos said with a grin, " But first, ice cream!"

" What's ice cream, and where do you get ice in the summer?" Yuan asked.

" There's still so much to teach you," Kratos said shaking his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few weeks of summer were happy ones for the two boys. Kratos had introduced Yuan to math, which the half elf found he was rather fond of. Kratos was rather shocked by Yuan's fondness for numbers, saying that he himself, rather disliked math.

As Yuan began to understand math, he began to understand the plans for the hole a lot better also. This was a good thing, as he had begun to help Kratos with it's creation. It was coming along quite splendidly and Kratos had already ordered the supplies necessary for furnishing it. Together they would spend all day working on their creation, taking breaks only to work on Yuan's lessons. But they always found that they wanted to work on it more.

So one day Yuan suggested they camp out. Kratos was skeptical at first, saying that Yuan might get sick again or that they might get eaten by a terrible monster. But eventually Yuan persuaded Kratos, and Kratos persuaded his mother, and the two boys were out working pat dusk.

" I hope it doesn't rain," Kratos said as he lay his sleeping bag down next to Yuan's.

" Aw, don't worry about it, Kratos. It won't rain I can sense it. Besides, we can just pray to Undine and ask her to keep it dry,".

" Yuan, do you believe in summon spirits?" Kratos asked raising an eyebrow at his friend.

" Of course," Yuan responded.

" But they can't be real,".

" Yes they can, and they are. You humans don't believe anything you can't see. Half-elves on the other hand give respect where it belongs. We got churches to the summon spirits and everything," Yuan told him.

" I didn't know that. I knew humans used to worship them, but we stopped. Although we still have some of the holidays, we just celebrate them no one believes them,".

" So you celebrate the day of Celsius?"

" Yeah, we have a huge party at my house. Just you wait Yuan it's the best thing ever. All the guest rooms in the castle are filled, my dad brings all sorts of army friends. The whole town comes, it's amazing," Kratos smiled and his eyes shined as he explained the festivities.

" Sounds exciting," Yuan said. "We just gathered at the church back home and people sang and stuff. I remember…"

" Oh,wow!" Kratos interrupted. He had just lay down and was now staring at the sky.

" What?" Yuan asked looking up, he saw nothing but stars.

" They're beautiful aren't they. You know Yuan I don't think I've ever really looked at the stars before," Yuan watched curiously as his friend spoke. Sure the stars looked nice, but Kratos was completely enthralled. Yuan shrugged and snuggled down into his blanket. He began to read some of the books Kratos had brought out for him. They weren't very interesting, but still it was fun just to be reading. Eventually Kratos, too, began to read. Although every time he'd turn the page he'd take a moment to admire the stars.

A long time passed while the two boys read, until Kratos broke the silence.

" Too bad," He said.

" Too bad what? Yuan asked.

" Well in the book I was reading these two friends found out they were long lost brothers,".

" What's so bad about that?" Yuan questioned, unable to get the flow of what his friend was saying.

" Well, it's too bad that we can't be long lost brothers, because we're different species," Both boys were quiet for awhile after that, each lost in their thoughts.

" Hey Kratos, I got an idea. Do you have anything sharp in your pack ,like a needle?" Yuan watched as Kratos fumbled though the large bag of things which he had brought from the house. Kratos pulled a little sewing kit from the bag.

" Kratos, we're within sprinting distance of your house," Yuan said in an exasperated manner. " Oh, never mind just come here."

" Okay, Kratos hold out your hand. We're gonna be blood brothers. Do you know what that means,". Kratos shook his head. " I'm going to poke both our fingers and then we're going to squish them together."

" Won't that hurt?" Kratos asked.

" Do you want o be brothers?". Kratos put out his hand bravely. Quickly Yuan performed his task, and the boys completed their ritual.

" Now we're brothers!" Yuan proclaimed, and Kratos smiled at him despite the slight pain. They laid down again, now in better spirits. Kratos turned off the little lamp he had dragged outside, and looked up at the stars again.

" How many do you think there are?" He asked.

" A lot. Now go to sleep,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other day in study hall I planned out the rest of the story, chapter by chapter. I have officially decided to do all the Kharlan war-Mithos jazz, as a sequel. However, I will still be skipping a relatively large amount of time at one point, to where our boys are teenagers ( I will do this in about three chapters.) Anyway now that it's planned I should go faster. There won't be any sitting there staring at the screen and drooling… well less of that anyway…

Also I got a question about when the swords will come into play. I intend to do so after skipping the aforementioned "relatively large amount of time". I also intend to do some things with magic then also. I don't trust small children with weapons.

I apologize to any of you who are impatient for Mithos and Martel, but there's still a lot of stuff I want to do before that. Including both the teenage part and child part, I intend to have about 26 chapters in all. So you can count down if you want to… Oh yes, and don't dothe blood brothers thing, you'll get aids.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again you fine folk! So the Olympics are on. It's kind of cool to think that people from all over the world are on this sight. Hurrah, for unity! I shouldn't have had that last soda… Anyway I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The long summer days passed quickly for the two friends. More than once they spent happy nights under the stars, talking together. Kratos and Yuan were becoming more comfortable with their conversation topics. Neither of them felt any fear of mentioning species anymore. If an argument ever got heated one of them would bring up that they were brothers and they both calm down.

Their work, too, was progressing. Yuan was absorbing everything Kratos taught him. He was reading longer and longer books, and his math skills were nearly on par with Kratos's. The two were also coming along with the hole. Kratos had become much stronger. Gone were the days when two scoops set him to a fit of whining, and with Yuan's help the task went quickly. Until one day near the end of vacation, they were finished.

" Yuan, we're done," Kratos said in disbelief. Both boys stood in their empty club house. Yuan had just brought down the last support beam. and together they put it in place.

" I can't believe we built this," Yuan said looking around at what they'd built. " This place is huge." The clubhouse was a fair size for what it was. It was six feet, nine feet where it went all the way up to the surface. The floor was 6 by 4 and they couldn't have been prouder.

" I hope we can get everything in," Kratos mumbled to himself. He was inspecting the entry way, and hoping that all he bought would fit through the hole.

" I just hope we can get the stuff out of your house without raising suspicion," Yuan grumbled climbing up the ladder. Both the ladder and the wooden support beams had been put up during the digging process so that they could get out and avoid collapse.

Together the boys made their way towards the mansion. Both were hoping Kratos's mother was busy. Neither of them thought she would much enjoy the dirt covered boys walking back and forth through the house.

With as much stealth as they could muster, the two boys crept up to Kratos's room. Once there they shut the door behind them and relaxed. Kratos went into his little office, he had been using it less and less these days, and recently its only use had been holding the necessary equipment for their clubhouse.

" Were gonna need a wagon to get all this stuff out of here," Yuan said as he joined his friend. Kratos nodded, and bit hi lip trying to come up with some sort of plan.

" We could use a sled," Kratos suggested, " I think there's one in the shed. I'll get the shield-door while I'm at it. Yuan inspected the items as he waited for Kratos to return. He had grown up without any knowledge of machines, and he discovered they fascinated him. He was amazed that simply by using mana, a person could cool the air, or heat it, or do any number of things that seemed impossible. Although, Yuan thought as he fiddled with the buttons on the air conditioner, it wasn't all that different from magic. The humans were trying to compensate.

When Kratos returned the two boys loaded everything unto the sled. Together they pulled it down the hallway. The sled moved easily on the carpet, however things kept falling out and one of them would have to fix it. When they reached the stairs, they took everything out and moved them separately. And then proceeded out of the house and towards their secret base.

" That sure took a lot of time," Yuan grumbled when they reached their destination. " Aw well, at least we did." For the rest of the day the boys spent their time, bringing everything inside the hole. This was quite a challenge considering the opening wasn't very big. They spent most of their time with the book shelf which had to be taken apart and put back together once it was inside. But as the sun was setting the boys stood inside their finished masterpiece grinning. Kratos plopped himself down into one of the bean bag chairs and sighed. Yuan fell next to him laughing.

" Yep, tomorrow were gonna start," he said.

" Start what?" Kratos asked, cocking his head as he turned to look at his friend.

" You'll see," was the only response he got.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kratos woke Yuan early, and they left the house together with breakfast in hand.

" So what are we going to do?" Kratos asked, he had been wondering all night what Yuan had in mind and couldn't wait to find out.

" Today the real training starts," Yuan told him, Kratos wasn't sure how he felt about this. Yuan lead the way into the club house, and Kratos followed him apprehensively. As soon as he got off the ladder, Yuan began to push all the furniture to one side.

" Alright Kratos, it's time for you to learn to fight. First we're going to practice blocking. You're biggest problem is that the moment you see some one coming you give up. So before you fight back you gotta protect your self. Now come here," Yuan gave his directions , and Kratos slowly walked to where he was directed.

" Alright now when I throw a punch I want you to block me like this," Yuan moved Kratos's arms so that the crossed in front of his face. " Alright go." As soon as Yuan moved to make his attack, Kratos squeaked and buried his head in his arms.

" Kratos, that does not count as block. Now I'm gonna do it real slow," Yuan spoke calmly, and moved to strike again. After a few times of this Yuan became frustrated.

" If you don't block this time I really will hit you," He growled in frustration.

" But Yuan I'm so scared. Can't we practice something else?" Kratos whined. Before Kratos could cry, Yuan agreed.

" Fine now here's how you do a punch,". For the rest of the day the two practiced without much success. Kratos flinched instead of blocked, and his punches hurt about as much as a pillow. Yuan patted his friend on the back as they left, comforting him and saying he had done well. Kratos didn't believe him and they went to bed without their best spirits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last two weeks of summer went by painfully. Kratos came along slowly. Although his strength was greatly improved, the moment he was faced with a fight situation he lost all confidence. While he did show some improvement, both boys were glad when school came around again to shorten their training sessions.

And so their old schedule returned, and once again Yuan found himself idling away half his day outside the schoolhouse, and Kratos found himself sitting through long classes. For along while nothing seemed to change. Weeks went by with little difference between them. The boys were bored. One day however Kratos broke the monotony.

" Guess what tomorrow is Yuan," Kratos said as they lay down to sleep. Yuan sighed, the human had been in a rather giddy mood all day and he found it grating.

" Wednesday," Yuan responded a bored tone. Kratos had recently introduce the days of the week, and Yuan was sick of pop quizzes.

" No, well yes, but besides that. It's my birthday!" Kratos beamed at his friend.

" Oh, is that important?" Yuan asked.

" Yes, birthdays are very important. That's when you get presents," Kratos responded. " Don't you have a birthday?"

" I don't know, I never got presents," Yuan told him, and Kratos looked shocked.

" I know," Kratos said after a brief moment of silence. " We can share a birthday! I'll get you a present after school tomorrow."

" Really? Well, then shouldn't I get you something?" Yuan said, he'd never received a present before.

" I guess… I'll give you some money and you can pick something out for me, since you don't have any money," Kratos smiled at Yuan, and turned of the light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kratos received many presents before they even left in the morning. So Kratos was slightly distracted as Yuan left him at school. Kratos entered the schoolhouse playing a handheld game, and only absent mindedly waved at Yuan. Yuan than headed into the town to pick out a present for his friend.

Kratos's birthday was going quite well. Everyone in school was being rather nice to him, while he knew it was because he was rich, he didn't care. At lunch he discovered Yuan had packed a lunch entirely comprised of desserts, and he smiled. However, it was at this time that things took a turn for the worse.

" Hey, teacher look outside," One child shouted and in a single movement all the children went to the windows.

" Children get back to your seats," The teacher demanded.

" Aw, but they've caught some runaways," Someone whined, and the teacher joined them at the window. Kratos peered out the window with the rest of the students. Outside a small mob had formed, and in the middle were a few half-elves. There was a woman with two small children clinging to her skirts, a man stood beside her with hand on her shoulder. These four looked dirty with travel but there were two other slaves who seemed more innocent. An old, frightened looking man, and Yuan.

" Oh, no," Kratos said under his breath. It was not rare for innocent slaves to get sucked into things like this. Once a mob formed the humans often got carried away. One of the half-elf children began to cry and someone hit them. The half-elf man made a movement, but he was knocked down.

" Man, are you lucky, Kratos! Your gonna get to see a hanging on your birthday, just you wait," One of the students. They were all moving towards the door to get a closer look. Kratos just froze. When the door was swung open the sounds of the mob reached his ears, spurred into movement Kratos ran towards the door.

" So you thought you could get away, eh?" One human said moving closer to the half-elf man.

" Please, don't hurt my family. You can take me but please leave them alone," The half-elf pleaded. He moved between the woman and the approaching human. Knocking him aside the human grabbed one of the children and lifted him from the ground.

" Please, he's only a child! Don't hurt him! Please I'm begging, please!" The half-elf fell to his knees and grabbed the human's shirt.

" Don't touch me, you bastard," Dropping the child to the ground the human punched the half-elf. With anger burning in his eyes the father lunged at his attacker. The children began to bawl and the mob moved in to join the fight. Sensing danger the old man became frantic.

" I didn't escape! I didn't do anything! It's them blame them. I did nothing! I did nothing," the old man shouted as he was knocked about by the mob.

" You coward! How can you abandon them, they're our brethren!" Kratos stared, it was Yuan who had spoken. He was fighting back against the humans, even though he had done nothing. The old man looked ashamed, and added his own feeble strength to the families cause. As the fight grew progressively more violent the students began to cheer, the teacher stopped them from fighting, but made no effort to turn them back inside. The old man fell to the ground smacking his head against the hard ground.

Kratos gasped, his peers cheered. Frantically Kratos broke from the crowd and headed for the fight. Maneuvering as best he could through the crowd, Kratos made his way to Yuan. Yuan was still holding his own in the fight. But Kratos caught his wrist and pulled him from the crowd. In shock Yuan let himself be pulled along. Kratos kept running until they were out of town.

" Kratos, we've gotta go back," Yuan cried as soon as he caught his breath.

" What? Are you crazy, we'll get killed!" Kratos shouted back.

" You've gotta stop them. Those people we'll be killed. I'm pretty sure the old guys already dead!" Yuan said frantically.

" Well, they did run away…" Kratos responded.

" What!" Said Yuan, his eyes flashed dangerously.

" There's nothing we can do! We're just kids, Yuan!" Kratos cried desperately.

" Kratos, you've got money, influence. You can stop them!" Yuan shouted back.

" We're not going back!" Kratos yelled frantically. He and Yuan locked eyes, each trying to persuade the other.

" I'm going back!" Yuan said, turning away.

" No your not!" Kratos threw himself in front of Yuan, blocking him.

" Move!" Yuan yelled.

" No!" Kratos shouted back. Yuan went forward, trying to knock Kratos aside. Desperately Kratos tackled him. Viciously the two fought. Tearing at one another, punching, and shouting. The two friends fought until they could fight no more. They lay exhausted on the deserted road in silence. Eventually Yuan staggered to his feet.

" Their probably dead by now anyway. I hope you know that Kratos, you killed those two little kids. You and all those damn humans," Yuan said glaring at Kratos in distaste. Kratos glared right back, and in silence they staggered home. Once there his mother asked no questions. She knew there had been a fight in town, and only asked if Kratos wanted to go see the dead slaves hanging in the town. Kratos shook his head and he and Yuan continued there silent trek to the bedroom. For the rest of the night they didn't speak, they lay down to sleep with a heavy silence still hanging over them. The violent silence persisted until Kratos fell asleep.

" Stupid bastard," Yuan mumbled to himself. But then became sad. He rolled over and felt something hard knock against him. From his shirt Yuan pulled out a now very battered book. He stared at it for awhile and then got up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kratos woke up the next morning he found it hurt to move. He rolled over to look at Yuan, only to discover he wasn't there. On Yuan's bed lay a book and a note. Slowly Kratos got up and went over to the bed. He picked up the note and read it.

Kratos,

I am sorry. I shood not have been so hard on you. You have enuff trubble sticking up for yore self I shood not have expektd you to stick up for others. Here is yore present. It got a little beet up in are fight. But you fout very good. Im proud!

Frm Yuan

Kratos smiled and hurried downstairs, still in his pajamas. He rushed from the house and into the woods. He hurried down into the hole, and just as he expected, there was Yuan.

" I'm sorry Kratos…" He said sadly, " You were just trying to protect me. I ruined your birthday." Yuan looked up at Kratos, there were tears in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry Yuan. I'm just glad your okay. You wrote a very good letter! I'm proud of you too!" Kratos sat down beside his friend and smiled at him. Yuan smiled back.

" I never got you a present though..." Kratos said after a moment.

" Aw, Kratos I don't care," Yuan said smiling at him, " Let's just say you rescuing me was my present."

" Did I really rescue you?" Kratos said happily.

" Sure, now come on, I think you're gonna be late for school," Yuan told him, and together they left, at peace once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of this chapter. In response to the inquiry on the name Hestia. Yes, I stole from Greek mythology. I am not studying Greek mythology in school, but I'm in class and Latin club so we get random mythology all the time. I decided to steal the name because, according to wikipedia ( you decide how much to trust them), both Kratos and Zelos are names of obscure Greek gods. All sorts of things in TOS are stolen from mythology, so hey why not?


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again! Sorry, I've taken so long to update. I had February vacation (We went to Disney world :D). And then we had less than a week before I was hit by standardized testing. Stupid CAPT, grrr… Anyway, I don't own Tales of Symphonia… but you know that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn turned to fall with no further incidents for the two friends, that is not to say there was no fighting. Yuan had discovered that Kratos fought back better when he actually had to, so as part of his training Kratos was regularly jumped. At first Kratos was rather miserable with this turn of events, but soon became used to it. And when winter came their fights took on a different form.

" Ha, Kratos I got ya!" Yuan laughed as one of his snowballs hit home. The boys were running towards the mansion carrying (and tossing) stockpiles of snowballs. School had let out early that day, partly because of a coming snowstorm, but also because winter break would begin the next day. By the time they reached home both were wet with snow and laughing. The boys began planning what to do with the day, they never worked when it was snowing, not after they had almost gotten snowed into their hideout.

" There you are, Kratos!" Mrs. Aurion came hurrying towards them waving a letter. " I received a letter from your father. He and his troops should be arriving soon for the holidays. Do your dress clothes still fit you?"

" I don't think so… They were already rather snug last year," Kratos told his mother. Yuan watched them awkwardly; Mrs. Aurion always spoke as if he weren't there.

" I thought they might not. I'll send up the seamstress to make you some new ones. Now go clean up, you look a mess," She scolded. " I do hope the snow lets up, or they'll have a lot of trouble getting here." Kratos and Yuan left her worrying at the foot of the stairs.

" Man, Kratos you always dress stuffy. What do your dress clothes look like?" Yuan asked as they made their way to Kratos's room.

" More stuffy. I have to wear This fancy frilly shirt, and my shoes are shined, and my waistcoat has got all this trim, and my pants are really stiff. The whole thing itches," Kratos said looking rather cross. Not very helpfully, Yuan laughed. Kratos glared at him before opening the door to the room. Both boys changed into drier clothes, although Kratos wore only simple undergarments so he could be measured. When the seamstress came in carrying large bolts of cloth, pins, and more measuring tape than could possibly be necessary, Yuan looked at Kratos.

" The next few days aren't gonna be very fun are they?" He asked, Kratos looked at him darkly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week, went by in much better spirits than Kratos had suggested. Along with Kratos the entire mansion was decorated; Yuan had never seen anything like it. Back home the preparation for The Day of Celsius extended only so far as a few extra candles in the church and everyone taking a bath. The Aurion's, however, were far more extravagant. Every room in the entire house was covered in signs of the season. Streamers, and lights covered every wall. Tapestries as big as carts hung in the entry hall, and smaller ones hung everywhere else. The guest bedrooms were all aired out and cleaned. Each room was meticulously prepared; the rooms going to officers were given even more care, with specific details being changed to their liking.

Mrs. Aurion was running the household in much the same manner her husband ran his troops. The slaves were her army and they waged war on the house. The two boys dashed in amongst the chaos, helping where they could, but more often making nuisances of themselves. When they ran into Mrs. Aurion they would be sent away to take cover in Kratos's room. But being entirely to caught up in the feel of the holiday, they couldn't stay still. As a result, the bedroom was probably the most decorated in the house. Yuan would sneak out and steal decorations which they hung all around the room. In honor of Celsius the two boys even put fake icebergs that floated around Noishe's tank.

When they were not decorating they made use of the toys that lay unused for most of the year. Once when locked in the room for an extended period of time, they turned the room into a battlefield where stuffed animals waged violent war against each other. As much as he was enjoying himself, Yuan still thought odd that the humans went to such lengths to celebrate a deity which they didn't even believe in. Eventually he came to the conclusion, that like Kratos on the last day of school, they wanted an excuse to party.

As the week came to a close, the preparations reached their climax. The mansions ballroom was opened. It was the biggest room in the mansion, and it went to waste the rest of the year. Yuan was positive the plantation's entire slave population could live comfortably inside it. The room was cleaned until it shown. The floor was mopped, and the little stage was vacuumed (Yuan became very excited over this new machine), and when no one was looking the two friends skated across the floor in their socks. Down on the grounds a path from the street to the house was cleared, and lights were hung to show the way. The stables were cleaned to accommodate all the visiting horses, and then everyone waited.

Kratos was sent to bed by his mother, and was told that when he woke up he should wear his nice clothes and that everyone would be there. However, once dressed for bed the two stationed themselves by the window and waited. They sat in silence, as long as they could. From the dark room, they could see the entire plantation. Down by the edge of grounds the slaves were beginning their own celebration. Every night for the next week they would be given extra food and drink, and no one, except for those serving, had to work.

" Hey, Yuan?"

" Yeah?"

" How do you like the celebration so far?"

" It's great. I've never had so much fun in my life. Everyone's in a really good mood, even the slaves," Yuan responded.

" You are a slave," Kratos told him.

" Oh, yeah," Yuan said in wonderment, having nearly forgotten he was in such a position. " Although, your mom doesn't seem in such a good mood."

" She takes parties and stuff really seriously. She says she wants a good reputation, and that people judge you on how everything looks," Kratos replied, tracing patterns in his breath on the window.

" You included?" Yuan said grinning at him.

" Yes, me included. She gets judged on how I look. She says good mothers have well dressed children," Kratos was blushing now. Yuan had been teasing him all week about how his mother dressed him. " Although you have to dress nicer than normal too!"

" Oh no, now my shirt comes in a different color," Yuan said sarcastically. Suddenly the boys were distracted by lights coming down the path.

" Oh look Yuan! They're starting to arrive." The precession was astounding. Cart after cart rolled up the path towards the mansion. The sound of laughter and singing drifted up to Kratos's room as the soldiers entered the house. For the first time since his arrival, Yuan wondered whether the mansion was big enough.

" Damn! There's got to be more people here than in the entire half-elf army! Who's guarding the humans?" Yuan said in amazement.

" There are still regiments left. This is just my dad and his men, and his friends and their men. He doesn't like everyone," Kratos told his friend.

" Damn!" Yuan said again, and whistled. The last cart was now coming down the path, behind it slaves were extinguishing the lights.

" I think that's my Dad," Kratos said, " He always comes last."

" You wanna go see him?" Yuan asked.

" Oh no, I'd just embarrass him," Kratos replied heading for the bed. " I'll see him in the morning." Yuan watched his friend sadly. It didn't seem right for Kratos's dad to be embarrassed just because his son came to see him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both boys woke up very early the next morning. Behind the door, they could hear the busy hallway fill with people. Hurriedly they changed and washed up. Yuan admired his frosty blue shirt in the reflection of Noishe's tank, but was not as kind to Kratos's clothes.

" You look hysterical! Oh god, your really are one of the decorations aren't you?"

" Shut up, Yuan," Kratos whined, " I don't like it and your not making it any better!" Yuan did a poor job of stifling his laughter.

Grumbling, Kratos lead the way into the hall. They struggled to move amongst the crowd of soldiers that now filled the hallway. When they reached the stairs the crowd thinned out, and the boys were finally visible.

" Well, this must be Aurion's son. Don't know anyone else with hair that sticks up like that. Although your father hardly has any left," A tall man had approached them and was now laughing at his own joke. When he realized that Kratos found nothing funny about his father's baldness, the man shut up.

" Well, just hope you've got your mother's genes in that area. Anyway, have you seen your father yet?" The man said. Kratos shook his head. The man stared at Kratos as if wondering why the boy was silent. " Anyway follow me."

The boys trailed after him, as the man lead them down the stairs to the parlor. The parlor was one of the many rooms Yuan hadn't discovered until the decorating had begun. It wasn't a very large room but it had an air of importance about it. The room had a large fire place that immediately drew the eye. In front of the fireplace were a few fancy love seats, and bordering the it were two thin book shelves. In the room General Aurion sat beside his wife, but each talked to other people. The general was laughing with a short, stocky man and an old gentlemen in a very fancy uniform; his wife had the rapt of a young officer. When the three entered the room it grew silent.

" Why, General Zlatan I see you found my son. Come here Kratos, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Kratos approached cautiously, leaving Yuan to stand in the doorway with General Zlatan. General Aurion gestured to the old man beside him.

" This is Commander Swift. The commander of the human army," Kratos gasped and then gave the commander an awkward bow. Yuan stifled a laugh and ended up snorting. Meekly he looked up at Zlatan, who was looking at Yuan out of the corner of his eye with disgust.

" Nice to meet you, sir," Kratos said politely, hoping to take attention away from the half-elf in the doorway.

" Such a polite boy," The commander said patting Kratos on the head. The man was obviously getting on in years, and seemed as if he wasn't entirely aware of his surroundings.

" And Kratos, this is General Everard, training master at the Swift Military Academy." General Aurion said gesturing to the short man. Kratos performed another nervous bow. Everard had a piercing gaze and was studying the boy intently.

" Will he be going to the Academy?" Everard said.

" Eventually, he's a little young now." Kratos's father replied.

" You sure he's got it in him?" Everard said bluntly.

" My family has been fighting this war for generations. Trust me my son will too," At the same time both men turned and looked at Kratos. The poor boy became very pale and whimpered. The room was silent.

" Hey, generals! The boys are having a snow war outside! Come and lead us," A captain said poking his head between the half-elf and the general who stood in the doorway. The commander, and Everard got up to leave.

" I'm not sure I should leave my wife," Aurion replied.

" I'll be fine dear! I was just going to show this young man some, um, sowing I'm working on," Mrs. Aurion said. There was silence.

" Do you like sowing, Sergeant?" General Aurion asked.

" Love it," said the sergeant. For a moment the two Aurions stared at each other. With humph General Aurion followed his colleagues out of the room. Behind them came Mrs. Aurion and her sergeant. Kratos stood alone in the room staring at the carpet. Yuan watched him for a moment trying to think of something to say.

" Come on Kratos! Let's grab some hor 'devours and go to your room. We should be able to see their entire giant snowball fight," Yuan said. Kratos perked up immediately, and together they ran from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sort of a short strange little chapter, but the next one is sort of a continuation so it shouldn't be to bad. Only one more chapter before, our boys turn into teenagers. They're growing up so fast! Anyway, I was asked whether or not the CD booklet had Yuan's age, it did not. It just had bios for the nine playable characters and Mithos. I know it's sad. About as sad as the fact that I can only read the numbers…

Also I got all the general's names from Zlatan is some precious metal, Everard means brave boar. We all know what Swift means. I hate naming things…


	13. Chapter 13

Long time no see! I apologize, again. Maybe I should stop apologizing and we should all get used to my delayed updates… but that wouldn't be any fun. So here are this updates list of excuses. First is ipod troubles. The stupid thing froze and then I was plugging it into the wrong thing, and then the keyboard would stop working… I wasted a weekend like that and never solved the problem. I figured out it was a bad port only just now. On top of that last weekend I was sick, I still sort of am. Thank god for tissues. Working during the week isn't generally possible. Oh, yeah one weekend I went to see Les Mis. I think that's all the weekends I missed. Ah a free conscious, all though I suppose it would be more free if I actually started writing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more days had passed since the weeklong party celebrating Celsius had begun. General Aurion and his fellows had gone hunting on one day, and had another snow war the next. Mrs. Aurion had been seen talking to more young soldiers while she wasn't bossing about the kitchen slaves in preparation for the next meal. Kratos and Yuan had been enjoying watching the soldiers make fools of themselves, but already that was getting old. So on the third afternoon the boys staid in their room playing magi technology games, and eating a bowl of salted snacks they had stolen from downstairs.

" Damn, you beat me again!" Yuan growled throwing down his controller.

" Your supposed to stack them so they take up the least room, not so that they look cool," Kratos told him as he stuffed a handful of the snack into his mouth.

" Yeah, but that's boring," Yuan said, lying back on Kratos's bed where they were both sitting. It was silent for a moment, except for the sound of Kratos eating. " Is anything new gonna happen, or are they just gonna mess around for four more days?"

" Oh, don't worry Yuan, new things are going to happen, just you wait," Kratos said. " Tomorrow a lot of people come in from town and there is going to be a big dance, and feast. Women from town all try to out do each others cooking. That goes on for the next three days. On the third day I like to go into town, because everyone puts up lights and builds stuff with snow. And the last day's the best."

" Do you get presents?" Yuan interrupted. " 'Cuz back home on Celsius day everyone gives each other presents."

" Yeah, that's what we do too. When I go into town to see the lights I buy gifts for my parents," Kratos told him excitedly.

" That doesn't sound to bad at all," Yuan decided, " Especially the feast. That sounds like the best part. Speaking of which, we're out of food. Let's get cookies this time." Kratos nodded and the two boys ran down stairs to steal more food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day began rather dully. Mrs. Aurion came to them almost as soon as they awoke. She made sure Kratos was perfectly neat and tidy, except for his hair which she had given up on long ago. As soon as Kratos was in order she sent him downstairs to wait at the door and greet guests. Yuan tagged along behind to watch. He figured that she couldn't have picked a worse job for her socially inept son, and he thought it might be enjoyable to watch. It wasn't.

Yuan enjoyed himself through the first couple guests, but after that Kratos's stuttering became painful. Even the feeling of pain didn't last long, there were so many guests that it grew boring rather quickly. It wasn't long until he found himself picking out patterns on the wall. When at last all the guests had arrived Kratos hurried over to his friend.

" Oh, come on, Kratos. Don't look so sad," Yuan said, and Kratos smiled weakly. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching the soldiers look for young women to dance with. It was like watching a sped up courtship. An hour before the ballroom doors were swung open, Kratos's mother sought him out again. This time with a gaggle of women around her.

" Here he is ladies. This is my son, Kratos. Say hello Kratos," Mrs. Aurion demanded shoving Kratos in front of the women.

" Uh, hello," Kratos mumbled his cheeks turning the same color as his hair.

" Oh, well isn't he precious. How old are you dear?" An older women said looking down at Kratos as if he were a baby.

" Eight, ma'am."

" Oh, and so polite," the women added patting him on the cheek gently. Yuan who was watching from the sidelines was reminded of his first introduction to Kratos. He remembered thinking Kratos had sounded rehearsed, he was now sure he was.

" Come now ladies lets get some tea," Mrs. Aurion directed her group to the kitchen before any of them could bring up their own children. As soon as they were gone Yuan ran up to Kratos.

" Oh, my isn't he precious," Yuan mimicked patting his friend on the head.

" Shut up," Kratos mumbled, and Yuan laughed. While they waited for the dancing to begin the boys filled their pockets with assorted foods. There wouldn't be any food in the ballroom, and they wanted something to snack on while they gawked. When at last the doors were open the crowd in the entry hall began to move as one towards the dance floor. The two friends trailed behind the group. As they reached the dance hall they heard music blaring. A few musically adept soldiers had been chosen to play for the party, and had set up a band on the little stage in the ballroom.

Kratos looked about with only mid interest. He had seen this scene for every year he could remember, the joyful music, colorful swishing skirts, and laughter had long since ceased to truly entertain him. He glanced over at Yuan to see the half-elf's reaction and was caught by surprise. Yuan's eyes were shining, he was amazed. Kratos was rarely the jaded one, but Yuan was much more excited.

" Oh, wow! I've never seen anything like this. Look at them Kratos, doesn't it look fun. Oh, wow!" Yuan took Kratos's wrist and pulled him through out the room. He watched everything with awe. Kratos laughed at him.

" What's so funny?" Yuan asked in honest confusion.

" You are! You're acting like a little kid," Kratos told him, finally glad to be able to laugh at Yaun instead of the other way around. Yuan glared at him before something new caught his eye.

" Who's that lady you're Dad's dancing with," he said pointing. General Aurion was dancing with a pretty young girl from town. Not to far away Mrs. Aurion was dancing with a young soldier. Yuan was immediately sorry he asked, Kratos looked very sad. Yuan found he was unable to cheer his friend up or even get much of a response. Finally the feast was called to order. Buffet tables had been set up in the entry hall and people could eat as they liked. Once again the boys were last in the exodus. Kratos didn't go to get food and instead sat on the large stairs. Concerned Yuan went to get food for the both of them. He filled three plates with food, ignoring the dirty looks from everyone around him. The half-elf carefully carried the food over to his friend and placed it on the steps beside him.

" Come on Kratos cheer up, you got to eat something," There was no response and the two sat in silence. Nearby Mrs.Aurion stood with her gang of women talking.

" My, but this ham is delicious. I have never in all my days had nything so scrumptious."

" Yes this quiche is truly divine."

"_This quiche is truly divine." _Yuan mimicked. " Heh heh, quiche. It's a funny word. Quiche" The two sat in silence for another moment, suddenly Kratos began to laugh hysterically. Yuan soon joined in and the two were soon laughing so hard they were crying. Every time one would begin to calm the other would say _quiche_ and they would both break into fits again. Mrs. Aurion soon hurried over and herded them upstairs. She called behind her that Katos was just tired. She threw them into Kratos's room and gave him a disapproving look; the boys were still laughing.

" Oh, man. We never ate anything!" Yuan said when he finally stopped laughing.

" It's alright we still got food in our pockets," Kratos pointed out. The two boy's sat eating out of their pockets.

" Yeah but Kratos you know what we don't have?"

" Don't say it my sides hurt!"

" It shouldn't be that funny…" Yuan admitted.

" Yeah, I know" They were quiet for a moment except for eating.

" Hey, Kratos?"

" Yeah?"

" _quiche!"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Kratos was confined to his room for humiliating his parents. Neither boy really cared. Together they lounged around in pajamas counting Kratos's money. He needed to know how much he had so they could shop tomorrow. They had to decided to buy presents for one another when they went to town.

" Damn, Kratos! You've got a lot here. You could buy the world with this," Yuan said sounding impressed.

" I don't spend much money," Kratos grinned.

" Kratos, I don't want to go to the dance again tonight," Yuan said. This was not quite true. He didn't want Kratos to get depressed again, but he figured his friend would never say anything himself.

" What do you want to do?"

" Think we could go see what my fellows are doing?" Yuan said.

" I guess, nothing bad will happen will it," Kratos answered cocking his head.

" Hope not," was the only response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the party moved into the ballroom, Kratos and Yuan donned their coats and headed across the grounds. It was a very cold night, and the two boys moved as quickly as they could through the snow. The slave cabins looked cozy with light shining their windows. As the boys approached they heard voices raised in song. The two friends peered through the window and saw that the slaves were dancing and singing. A few people even plucked at makeshift instruments.

" It's like back home," Yuan said simply.

" everyone knows the words," Kratos thought allowed as the two snuck into the cabin. The same type of food that had been in the mansion the previous day, was being passed around. The dancing was very different down in the cabins. Everyone semed to be dancing together instead of in pairs. Even children joined in the dancing. Kratos was amazed, he decided they didn't seem nearly so scary as he had once believed. The pair sat in the corner watching, and hoping no one would notice them. Yuan smiled, reveling in his memories. It reminded him so much of home. When it grew late one slave began to recite ancient scripture about the summon spirits. The boys grew tired listening and snuck out .

" That was nice Yuan. I liked it better then the regular party."

" Wouldn't it be cool to summon one," Yuan said sleepily. " I wish I could see a summon spirit."

" Even if they were real, that would never happen," Kratos answered opening the door to the mansion. The boys were glad to see that everyone was back to dancing. They hadn't been missed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the two friends arrived in town with pockets full of money. They split up swearing to meet at five 'o' clock. Kratos headed towards the book store. He wanted to get Yuan something to read. He loved the bookstore, even the smell of it when he opened the door. Smiling he explored the shelves looking for something he thought Yuan might like. Eventually he came across something he thought was perfect. It was a very large book, an anthology of adventure stories. Kratos figured Yuan was the type to enjoy things like pirates and rebels. He pulled it down off the shelves and carried it with some difficulty to the counter. He left the store humming to himself and carrying the book in a bag.

As he tried to decide where to shop for his parents he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kratos turned to find himself facing the bully from school.

" Looks like I'm gonna have me a good Celsius day! You're gonna give me a present. Seems you're missing you're damned half-elf."

" Yuan isn't damned. Take it back," Kratos answered. The bully raised an eyebrow.

" Take it back,"

" No," The bully answered in confusion. " Now give me your money." Kratos fixed him with a glare. When the bully prepared a fist Kratos was ready. He swung the bag with the anthology in it and smacked the bully upside the head. Leaving the bully sitting in shock in the snow, Kratos went to continue his shopping.

Across town Yuan was in a pet store. He was gathering decorations for Noishe's tank. He even found a book on protozoans. Not having anyone else to buy for Yuan decided to buy more things for Kratos. He headed over to the grocery to buy some vegetables the protozoan book suggested. When he brought this selection to the grocery counter he found himself facing the same half-elf who had cheated him. Yuan eyed him carefully as he paid.

" This isn't enough" The half-elf told him. Yuan smiled at him.

" You must be mistaken that's more than enough. I was trying to repay you for last time,"

" But that's not the normal price…"

" Marked down for the holidays I guess," Yuan told him. He smiled his most innocent smile. Looking confused the half-elf handed him his package. Yuan left whistling, it wasn't enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys met at five as planned and headed back towards home. As they walked houses began to light up. Magitechnology lights snaked into words across shapes. Poorer houses had simple candles in their windows. One house even had an ice sculpture of Celsius. The boys decided this was their favorite. Before they left town they looked back at the lit town.

" It's beautiful," Kratos sighed. Yuan nodded.

" Hey, Kratos don't look in my bag it's a surprise," He snapped holding his bags close.

" Yeah, well don't look in mine," Kratos answered and they eyed one another suspiciously on the way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day passed quickly. Kratos was showered with an unholy amount of presents from his parents. He received an actual hug from his father when he gave him a gift of sword polish. But he found he couldn't wait for night, when he could give his gift to Yuan. Still he enjoyed himself, the gift giving was always best for children, and as the only child there he received much attention. Yuan couldn't get near him. The half-elf used this time to wrap Kratos's presents. When night came at last Kratos joined Yuan in their bedroom.

" Let me go first!" Yuan said. He had wrapped each of Kratos gifts separately and began to hand them over. Kratos liked each one, especially the book about protozoans. He was a tad confused over the celery which he opened before the book.

" Do you like them," Yuan asked eagerly.

" Yes, thanks a whole bunch!" Kratos answered. " But it's my turn now!" He handed over the large present still in it's bag. Yuan was impressed by it's size. When he pulled it from the bag his eyes grew.

" Oh wow Kratos this is awesome! Look at the pictures they're so cool!" Yuan hugged the book to his chest and smiled. Soon the boys were in their pajamas in bed and reading.

" This was the best Celsius day yet," Yuan said putting aside the large book and snuggling into his covers. " Well Celsius week."

" Same for me. Everything's a lot more fun with you. Promise we'll be friends forever."

" I don't think we'll live that long but okay. You and me are best friends forever."

" You and I," Kratos said sleepily as he turned off the light.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a strange and rather long chapter this is. I crammed a little too much in I think. Ah, well. Next chapter the boys are fourteen and are heading off to the academy mentioned last chapter. It's time to see how Kratos will fair. Swords and magic coming soon. Ah, high school. Let's see how Kratos handles three research projects at once… I have too… Goodbye now, I'm tired. Hope the grammars not to bad I'm a little to tired for good spelling.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again! It's spring break, so I should have more time to write. On the other hand I've got a project from almost every class. So don't know how that will work out. I don't really have anything else to say so I'll start writing. Oh, and I don't own Tales of Symphonia, I think I forgot to say that last time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos stood in front of the mirror adjusting his uniform and trying desperately to organize his hair. He sighed to himself, he looked really stupid. The uniform was a little too big for him and he looked like some little kid playing at soldier. It was very early in the morning and he couldn't sleep for all his nerves. In just the next couple of hours he would be on a buggy destined for the Swift Military Academy. He sighed again and stood on his tiptoes to try and fit the uniform better, he tripped and fell backward.

" Are you alright?" Yuan said popping his head into the bathroom. He had been sleeping until the sound of Kratos falling had woken him up.

" I'm fine," Kratos mumbled. Yuan reached down and helped him to his feet.

" Were you trying to get that thing to fit you again? I told you it's not going to happen. You're just to shrimpy," Yuan laughed. Kratos glared at him and went back to fixing his hair. Kratos had yet to hit a growth spurt and was thus very short for his age. Puberty seemed to be ignoring him, this was the main reason he didn't want to go to the academy. He was positive he'd be made fun of. Yuan on the other hand was the opposite. He had grown quite tall and his voice was dropping. Kratos was especially angry because Yuan's voice was going down steadily instead of cracking, so he couldn't be made fun of.

" What say we go to the kitchen and get breakfast?" Yuan asked leaning on Kratos's head and looking down at him.

" Fine, let's go," Kratos answered ducking out from Yuan's elbow and laughing as the half-elf lost his balance. Yuan soon caught up to his friend who had started down the hallway before Yuan had regained his balance. He watched his friend from corner of his eye. Kratos was visibly nervous and Yuan decided not to tease him anymore.

" I don't think breakfast will be ready yet. Let's go see the clubhouse one last time before we're shipped off," Kratos suggested when they reached the stairs. None of the slaves seemed to be up yet, and the house was deserted. The friends left the house passing by Kratos's luggage which had been set out the night before. They raced one another to the clearing and then hurried to open the clubhouse. Kratos went down first, the one advantage to his size was that he could get into the hole easily, where as Yuan had to struggle some.

" I'm going to miss this place," Kratos said sadly. " I wish I could bring it with me. I hate having to leave so much of my stuff at home."

" At least I get to come," Yuan pointed out when he finally got inside. Kratos smiled at him and nodded. Each student was allowed to bring one slave with them. Unlike a lot of the training camps, the academy was attended by rich boys destined for positions of power. The school was not eager to deny them of comforts such as slave labor. Kratos being the richest was even guaranteed a room of his own.

The boys sat in silence for awhile, relishing in the silence of their childhood play place. Kratos sighed yet again wishing desperately that he wouldn't have to leave. Yuan soon grew bored of sitting still and stood up.

" We should get going soon, you're mom'll wonder where we went," Yuan said stretching. Kratos nodded and scrambled up the ladder ahead of his friend. Breakfast was a quick meal, at which Kratos didn't eat much. He handed almost the entire meal to his friend who gulped it greedily. Kratos paced about the entry hall as they waited for the buggy to be prepared. Yuan was forced to help prepare it.

" You're chariot awaits," Yuan said gallantly retrieving Kratos after everything was ready. " And don't worry, no way those kids had training better than you."

Kratos smiled up at Yuan nervously. As strong as he'd probably gotten fighting with Yuan, building rafts and forts, and chasing after poor unfortunate rabbits, he couldn't imagine he could stand against his peers. They would probably have trained with fathers or actual trainers who knew real fighting moves. The closest Kratos had ever gotten to a sword was the sticks he and Yuan had used while playing at pirates.

Mrs. Aurion hurried out of the house to kiss her son goodbye. Yuan waited by the buggy watching his best friend and his mother. He smiled slightly for the first time all day Kratos seemed relaxed. The human boy was trying to show a brave face for his mother. Mrs. Aurion seemed genuinely sad as she said goodbye. She made one last attempt at fixing his hair before Kratos climbed into the buggy. Yuan followed him in and close the door; he was glad to catch sight of a tear on the human woman's face. At least she likes him a little, he thought to himself.

Together the boys looked out the back of the buggy at the house where they had both lived for so long. When the house was out of sight they both relaxed and sat down in their seats. They sat in silence for a long time, neither knew what to say. They couldn't talk too comfortably for fear the driver would hear.

" This is gonna be a long ride," Yuan sighed slouching in his seat. Kratos gave him a very tired look and nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan's eyes fluttered open at a shake from Kratos. The long ride had lulled him to sleep, but now Kratos was pointing at something with an astonished look on his face. Yuan leaned over to see how Kratos's window and became equally astonished. They were driving across a huge well cared for field towards a large extravagant building. It wasn't _too_ much bigger than Kratos's house, but it there was something intimidating about it. The entire building was built of marble with impressive pillars out front that were about a story tall. The grounds around were covered in assorted training fields, all of which were well kept. Most impressive though was the large group of students assembling outside the building.

All of them were dressed in the same uniform as Kratos and they were all standing in order in front of General Everard . Boys exited from buggy's and immediately joined the group. Yuan glanced at Kratos who had gone quite pale. Finally their buggy reached the let off place. A man ushered Kratos out and told the driver to go on to where the baggage would be unloaded. The last glance Kratos got of Yuan was his friend making a face as he realized he counted as luggage.

Kratos went to join the ranks of students standing in the yard. Nervously he joined the back of the line. The boy in front of him turned around and looked at him.

" We're supposed to be in alphabetical order," The boy whispered. His whispering didn't work out to well.

" What's going on over there? I'm trying to see how much you boys know military procedure. You should all know to be in alphabetical order, and it shouldn't take any talking to read someone's name off their uniform. Who is it causing trouble," Everard shouted walking over to the Kratos.

" Sorry sir, I… I… didn't know. So I asked this boy. He didn't answer though," Kratos answered.

" Ahh, the Aurion boy. Don't go thinking that just because you're father and I are friends that I'm going to go easy on you. Now get I place," Kratos hurried to follow the orders. He ran to the front of the line trying not to blush.

" Just because you're the son of General Aurion doesn't mean you get to go first," Came a voice from behind him. Kratos turned around and was embarrassed to see the boy's name was Ark, and was ahead of him alphabetically.

" Sorry," Kratos mumbled moving behind him. Many of the boys laughed. Kratos was soon saved from his embarrassment by the passing out of dorms. The boys were all handed slips with their room numbers on them. Most of the boys began to check one another to look for roommates. Kratos already knew he was alone and was excused from this. After a minute of the boys breaking position, General Everard yelled.

" I will know take you around the school. I expect you to act like soldiers, not like children. We do not appreciate children here, if you're not soldiers now, you will be. Come!" General Everard ordered. The group of students hurried to obey. They were lead across the grounds to get a look at their training grounds. The students were first shown an obstacle course where they would first be whipped into shape. This field would also be well known to anyone who caused trouble. They would work their problems out through sweat. Next the students were lead to a field used for fighting practice with swords and other weapons. Their tour of the practice grounds ended with a vague gesture to a field used for training on horse back, something they needn't concern themselves with in their first year.

Kratos struggled to keep up with the boy in front of him as they returned across the grounds towards the school. He looked back over his shoulder at the students behind him, and was sad to discover he actually was the shortest one there. General Everard called the boys to attention and led them into the building. They were then given a tour of the classrooms, none of which were particularly interesting. Each separate room reminded Kratos of a clean and well cared for version of the school house back home. They were also shown a library. It was a humongous room near the center of the building. It divided the front of the building and it's classrooms from the back and the dorms. This way it could be accessed by students during and after school hours.

" Is there a gym," One boy piped up when he realized they were entering the dorm area.

" That's what the training fields are for," The general answered. It was obvious that he was enjoying the looks on his students faces when they realized no weather was going to keep them inside. " I think you can find your own dorms. Your possessions should be there already. If you should want your slaves to sleep else where, ask one of the slaves in the school work uniform. They should help you. Tomorrow your upper classmen will be arriving. Class schedules will be handed out tomorrow as well. Classes will start after that. At ease soldiers."

The students immediately began to mill about talking to one another, and going to search for their dorms. Kratos looked down at the paper with his dorm number written on it, and began to follow the numbers the doors. He had quite a long way to go. The other students gave him nasty looks, as it became obvious he wasn't in the freshmen dorms. In fact he soon discovered his dorm was closer to the teachers rooms then to the other freshmen. He wasn't sure whether being near the teachers and seniors would be a good thing or not. Although he was now quite sure he would look ridiculously small.

With a sigh he swung the door to his room open. Yuan lay on a cot in the corner reading a pamphlet describing different classes.

" Fascinating stuff, this," Yuan said looking up at him.

" I'm sure," Kratos answered flopping himself down on the bed and staring at the students.

" How was your tour?" Yuan asked kindly going over to join him.

" Fine, but I don't think I'm going to make any friends any time soon."

" You suck at making friends that's no surprise. But hey, you don't need any other friends right," Yuan was honestly trying to cheer him up so Kratos smiled at him.

" Yeah I guess. So what classes look interesting?"

" Well, personally I'm looking forward to your learning to defend yourself against half-elf magic. You'll probably be able to teach me to learn magic," Yuan grinned at him. " Now come on man we've gotta unpack. This place isn't as homey as The Hole yet."

When they were done unpacking they stood back and looked their handiwork.

" Maybe this place won't be so bad," Kratos said, and Yuan nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So they're big boys now. Magic next chapter I promise. I bet you can't wait. I hope you enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again! It's time for another chapter. Amazingly enough I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I didn't get it in my Easter basket…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos sat straight up at the sound of his alarm clock. He hurried to dress himself and get his things organized. Whatever he was doing Yuan was one step ahead of him, always ready with a toothbrush, a backpack or last night's homework. It had been a month since school had started and they had their morning ritual down. They were soon out of the dorm and going down to lunch. Yuan carried Kratos's things as an excuse to not be stuck in the room.

" What's for breakfast?" Kratos asked Yuan as they slowed to a walk.

" Same as every morning, Kratos. It's the other meals that change," Yuan said in a rather bored tone.

" Oh, right," Kratos yawned. Neither boy did particularly well in the mornings, but Kratos was always worse. Yuan often caught some extra sleep while Kratos did homework. When they reached the cafeteria Kratos went to an empty table. If no one else wanted to sit then Yuan could have a chair, plus Kratos didn't want to sit with anyone anyway.

Yuan went to get Kratos his breakfast while the human went over his homework from the previous night. He glared at his math work on which he'd left so many unanswered questions. When he saw Yuan returning he quickly hid his math, he didn't want Yuan to offer help. It bothered him that Yuan understood algebra better when Kratos had taught him math in the first place. Kratos couldn't pick math up even with a teacher and Yuan got it just by looking at the book. As he took a muffin from Yuan's try he consoled himself with the fact that his friend didn't understand even the most blatant symbolism.

The two friends ate hurriedly, Yuan eating things Kratos pretended not to want. When they were done the two set off to Kratos's English class. Kratos took his bag from Yuan and entered the classroom, and waved goodbye. Yuan sighed and looked around. He had forty-five minutes to kill before Kratos would need him again. Yuan walked through the mostly empty hallways whistling to himself. He always found he was rather bored while Kratos was in class.

He wondered out on to the grounds where he was given a dirty look by a passing senior. Yuan waved back happily hoping this would anger the student. He looked over the grounds and saw that some seniors were jousting over on the horse field. He smiled to himself. The last time he had seen the horses he had been with Kratos. His friend had immediately grown very upset, apparently the horses reminded him of his fish. Kratos had still not forgiven himself for forgetting say goodbye to his finned friend. Yuan was soon distracted from these thoughts by a group of slaves who were coming up the path.

It was a group of maids who were talking amongst themselves. One caught sight of Yuan and the whole group began giggling. Yuan felt his face go red. He tried to regain himself and gave the girls a grin. This set them giggling all the more fiercely. Yuan watched them enter the building and cocked his head. He wasn't sure whether to be mad at them for laughing at him like that or to be proud that he was good handsome enough to make girls giggle. He grinned to himself and decided to go wait for Kratos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the last bell rang, Yuan was in a very good mood. He had spent the day watching the girls who passed by. This even included Kratos's young math teacher, who he decided would have been pretty good if only she wasn't a human. He was rather surprised to find Kratos exit his military strategy class in an even better mood than he was in himself. Kratos grabbed the half-elf's arm and pulled him as fast as possible to the dorm.

" What's up?" Yuan asked when they reached the dorm.

" Guess what we started studying in military strategy today?" Kratos said excitedly.

" Girls?" Yuan asked. He had no clue but he decided he should have some sort of answer. Kratos glared at him before continuing.

" Magic! Check this out," Kratos now spoke quietly and pulled a new text book from his bag. Yuan took the book in his hands and observed it. The book described how magic was used and how to defend it. The book explained how mana and the elements were used, and about how only those with elven blood could do it.

" Let me try something!" Yuan said excitedly. Kratos nodded and the two sat on his bed flipping through the book for the perfect spell to try.

" Kratos let's try this one," Yuan said pointing to an explanation of the spell lightning. Kratos nodded, remembering what Yuan had once said about his brother specializing in electric spells. The boys went into the dorm's small bathroom, where they hoped it would be safer to practice.

" Okay Yuan. It says that you need use your mana to summon the power of lightning from the summon spirit and nature. If you do it right you'll form a spell circle. This is a simple spell so it shouldn't take to long to power up. Although it says that if a magical item is used this can all be done more quickly," Kratos read. Yuan looked at his friend and then began to focus. After a minute he opened his eyes.

" Nothing happened, did it?" Yuan asked sounding disappointed.

" Nope. Come on Yuan you can do it. You've just got to believe you can," Yuan raised an eyebrow at his friend but tried again. After many failed attempts Yuan gave up and sat on the floor.

" I can't do it. It's not something you can learn from a book. I couldn't even get a circle," He complained.

" Come on Yuan it can't be that hard. First you've got to focus on the summon spirit or where it occurs in nature. Think about lightning coming from the sky. Think about it and nothing else. Then summon mana from yourself and all around you," As he spoke Kratos did what he was explaining. But Yuan wasn't paying attention, he was watching the purple symbol that had appeared beneath his friends feet. " Then you shout it. Like this, LIGHTNING!"

A small bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Kratos creating a little scorch mark on the floor and knocking the surprised human to his feet. There was silence as the boys sat in silence and confusion.

" Why… why could I do that?" Kratos said panting heavily. Yuan just stared at the scorch mark. They sat in silence again until they were positive no one else had heard.

" I'm not a half-elf, I shouldn't be able to do that," Kratos thought aloud.

" You sure your dad is your dad?" Yuan asked. Kratos nodded.

" He wouldn't put up with me otherwise. Where would I have gotten elf blood," Kratos asked. Suddenly both boys looked at one another.

" Blood brothers!" They both shouted in understanding.

" I didn't think such a small drop could do all that!" Yuan said in amazement. " Kratos you can use magic!"

Kratos just nodded dumbfounded. He stared at his hands in amazement.

" I've gotta try again," Yuan said getting to his feet. He closed his eyes and focused on Volt; he had decided that if he focused on the summon spirit instead of actual lightning his would be stronger. " LIGHTNING!"

Another bolt hit the bathroom floor, this time breaking a tile loose from the floor.

" AWESOME!" Yuan shouted, " I'm gonna do it again!"

" Yuan stop! We can't do this in here. Someone is bound to notice. We've got to find someplace outside to practice," Kratos warned finally coming back to his senses.

" Can we sneak out to the training grounds at night?" Yuan asked.

" I guess, but we've got to be really careful. If someone catches us you'll be killed, and I'll be lucky if I don't suffer the same fate. This is a lot harder to hide then reading. We've got to be careful," Kratos said. He looked as concerned as that day when he first asked Yuan if he wanted to read.

" We won't get caught, I promise," Yuan said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two in one day; how's that for a fast update? Don't get used to it I can't do double updates all the time. But I've had most of the school part planned out for along time, so it's coming pretty easily to me. It's shorter then most of the recent chapter, but I just wanted to do the magic. This was what I had in mind when they did the blood brothers thing, since I know I creeped some of you out. Next chapter is swords. They're growing up so fast.


	16. Chapter 16

Howdy! Before I start writing and telling you what I do and do not own I will answer some questions. It was pointed out to me that I sort of ignored Aonis. To be honest I forgot. I didn't think I'd have to go over game scripts until I reached Martel and Mithos… But never fear! I think I've come up with something, I do have an idea. I MUST MAKE UP FOR MY FAILURE. Also speaking of Martel and Mithos I was asked when they would finally make an appearance. I think I may have mentioned before that I'm going to make that in to another story. That way I can advertise it as adventure and such. To be more specific, I have planned out seven more chapters until this story ends and I move onto that one. This number is subject to change, depending on whether or not what I planned for each chapter is long enough or to long. On this same note if anyone has got good title ideas for this sequel thing feel free to make suggestions. I hate coming up with titles. I don't own Tales of Symphonia, if I did I wouldn't have forgotten about Aonis. Also I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm slogging through two research papers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As planned the boys began to sneak out to practice their magic. Every day they would stay late in the library and hide just before it closed. Since the dorms were all on the other side of the school that's where the halls were patrolled. Although Kratos was pretty sure that the school policy was that if you were skilled enough to sneak out then more power to you. Gettting back was just as easy, by the time they were done everyone else was in bed. Yuan had devoted himself to thunder heart and soul. No other magic seemed to interest him at all. Kratos was amazed that after all those years Yuan still looked up to his brother.

Kratos on the other hand had taken a different route. He practiced a wider variety spells. When he first started this it was by choice. He did want to command more then one element. But in just their second week of training he discovered that was all he could do. When Yuan asked him to try the spell Thunder Blade, Kratos discovered he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried nothing would happen.

" Heh, looks like only _real _half elves can do the strong magic," Yuan said proudly, giving Kratos a superior look.

" I…I…I… have a test tomorrow, let's get back I need to sleep," Kratos said.

" Yeah right! What's it on then," Yuan asked raising and eyebrow.

" How to defeat magic," Kratos answered crossly.

" Hmpphh…" Yuan grumbled, but he followed his friend anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One morning Kratos found himself in his training class far earlier than normal. He yawned sleepily and wondered what the school could have possibly deemed more important than science class. Despite his hatred of science he wished he were there. It was much easier to sleep in a desk then out on the training field. He and Yuan had been out particularly late the previous evening, as he had accidentally set Yuan's shirt on fire.

" Are we keeping you awake Aurion?" Kratos snapped immediately to attention as General Everard came over to him.

" Sorry sir!"

" Alright men," General Everard shouted, addressing his troop of boys, " Today we start something new. This is probably the most important thing you will be learning all year so pay attention." The general put out a hand dramatically and a slave behind him handed him a sword.

" Today you learn to use a sword. The sword is the human's greatest weapon. You must learn to wield one if you expect to survive in battle. Now I need a volunteer to help me demonstrate a few attacks." Many boys raised their hands eagerly. Ready to show the skills they had practiced with their fathers.

" Aurion, how about you?" Everard said holding another sword out to Kratos. Kratos stared up at Everard with terror in his eyes. Kratos had never held a sword in his life. However he gave his training master a determined glare and took the sword. It was heavy, as untrained as he was he knew the sword was to big for him. It was made for a full grown man, not someone his height. He walked alongside the general to the middle of the training field dragging the sword behind him. The two turned to face each other, and Kratos wondered briefly whether General Everard disliked him enough to kill him.

" Now men, this is how you swing a sword," The general swung his sword down in Kratos's direction. Part of Kratos knew Everard would stop the sword before it hit, part of him knew Everard would never harm his buddy's son, but the other part was terrified, the other part had to do something. Mustering all his strength Kratos swung the sword and intercepted Everard's swing with a mighty clang.

There was silence on the court all the boys stood waiting, Kratos watched Everard. What would he do, Kratos was sure he would be furious, but he instead he looked interested. Everard swung his sword again this time coming from the side, once again Kratos deflected. Again, and again and again, and every time Kratos felt a terrified anger rise in him and he defended himself.

" Well I'll be damned. Looks like your not so much of a wimp. Maybe you're not such a shame to your name after all. Alright men practice some basic swings. Follow after me. Kratos get with the group you've got to learn these too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Yuan you'll never believe it,"

" Kratos, wait"

" Yuan, I'm good at something!"

" Hold up,"

" Something that involves moving!"

" I have to tell you something"

" I'm good with swords. Innate skill, I come by it naturally!"

" KRATOS LISTEN. I'VE GOT BAD NEWS!"

" What," Kratos asked sounding concerned.

" You got a letter from your dad. He's coming to visit," Yuan answered holding out a piece of paper.

" Why is that bad? He's gonna be so proud when he hears I'm good at swords!" Kratos said taking the letter into the bathroom to read as he brushed his teeth.

" Fat chance," Yuan said so that Kratos couldn't hear him. He watched his friend sadly, wondering what it would take for him friend to realize there was nothing he could do to make his father proud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks before General Aurion's arrival passed in a tizzy. The entire school was a buzz, excited that such a hero was coming to their school. Yuan found himself wondering how they could like General Aurion so much and still ignore his son. Kratos however was far to busy to notice. Kratos had become obsessed with sword fighting. He practiced all day and then at night while Yuan practiced magic. He was exhausting himself.

The more Yuan watched Kratos the angrier he got. Kratos wasn't doing this for himself, Yuan was sure. Kratos, Kratos who loved reading enough to risk his life to spread the joy, was hardly reading. He had stopped doing his math homework entirely. All he did was train with the hope that his father would pay attention to him. Yuan found himself hating General Aurion for Kratos.

Eventually the day arrived and all the boys lined up outside to greet the soldiers who fought for them. General Aurion road on a horse followed by his soldiers all marching in lock step. The boys saluted him and General Aurion gave them an approving nod. He climbed of his horse to greet Everard with a clap on the back. Kratos tried desperately to get a look at his father but discovered he was far to short. He and the rest of the freshmen were the farthest back, behind their upperclassmen.

" Why don't you greet your future soldiers, Aurion," Everard said with a gesture to the boys. Kratos had to stop himself from responding, as he had become so use to responding to his last name.

" I will be here only briefly, but I hope to see a good group of soldiers. You are the future leaders of our armies, do not let me down!" General Aurion shouted and the boys cheered in response.

" Alright men, get back to your classes. My fellow General and I will be coming around to see you at work. You are all dismissed except for you Aurion, you stay." Everard ordered.

" I would think that was obvious," General Aurion said raising an eyebrow.

" No I mean the little one. Kratos!" Kratos hurried to comply. He walked over in his most dignified manner.

" Yes Sir?"

" I thought perhaps you'd like to see you son Aurion. Let's call it a parent teacher conference." General Aurion looked down at his son and then back at his coworker.

" Go on," was all he said. Kratos looked up at the adults curiously. It was awkward standing there watching them. He couldn't figure out their relationship. They seemed friendly at some points, but they also seemed to dislike one another. Everard, seemed to know that this would make General Aurion awkward. At the moment his father was glaring at Everard who was looking back with a sly smile.

" He's doing very well. His grades aren't bad, in fact his English, history, and strategy were very good up until late. But recently we've discovered he's quite good with swords. I know when I met him at your parties he didn't look like much. So I thought you'd like to know," Everard told him. General Aurion looked down at his son in mild surprise. He reached out a hand and patted him carefully on the head.

" Everard, there is something I need to tell you about. I have brought more then soldiers with me. I have a surprise to announce at dinner tonight. I want whatever press possible there. I want it in newspapers, pamphlets, and essays. There is a very important message I want to send to our enemies," General Aurion said suddenly to Everard. His teacher looked as surprised as Kratos felt.

" I'll be right on it," Everard responded with a quick nod, and hurried off leaving the to Aurions alone together. There was an awkward silence.

" I hope to see your grades back up," said the General and he exited in to the school building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan talked excitedly to Kratos as they walked to the dining hall the afternoon. Kratos had spent all afternoon in the dorm, not saying much and never going to class. It had taken a long time for Yuan to break the silence, when he did however Kratos had had some interesting news.

" If it helps any, I think you look pretty cool with a sword," He had told his friend. It hadn't been hard to guess the reason for Kratos's mood. The human had immediately smiled, and thanked his friend.

" Oh, I completely forgot! My dad's going to announce something big at dinner tonight. He was telling Everard to get some journalists and stuff," He had piped up. From then till now the boys had been guessing what it could possibly be.

" I think it's has to be some top secret new weapon," Kratos said to Yuan.

" More likely he's found a way to solve his baldness problem," The half-elf answered with a straight face. Kratos failed at stifling a laugh.

The dining hall was bustling, there were many journalists ready to spread this news to the masses, and the students were watching them intently. The tables had been pushed closer to the walls and a little platform had been put up in the middle of the room. General Aurion stood on the platform looking rather pleased with the little buzz he had caused. Kratos looked sadly at his father and then sat at a nearby table. Yuan leaned against the wall, as there were no extra seats that night. When at last everyone had arrived General Aurion raised his hand for silence.

" Your school is very lucky. In the next week you will get to witness many exciting things. The human army has acquired some rather interesting things recently. Most of them have been already been handled, however two remain. Bring them out boys!" General Aurion said grandly. As Kratos mused over the fact that Everard called his boys men, and General Aurion called his men boys, he was jerked from his thoughts.

Two soldiers were bringing out a half-elf. Nearly everyone in the hall began jeering, but Kratos couldn't even take his eyes of the man. He walked with dignity, as if somehow resigned to this fate, and yet refusing to give Aurion the pleasure of his anger. He had piercing eyes and he set them on General Aurion the entire time.

" This is a so-called general of the half-elf army. Although no such an army can be so organized as to have generals. He has caused us a great deal of trouble but we have him at last. You students will have the pleasure of watching his public execution at the end of the week. I hope you all enjoy it."

There was a roar from the crowd. Boys were stomping their feet and whooping, journalists were writing hurriedly on slips of paper. Kratos felt strange in the crowd, as if he had become so distant from them that he could no longer understand the way they thought.

" But boys that isn't the most exciting thing for you. On the day before "The Generals" execution there will be a tournament of swords," General Aurion smiled as his crowd broke into new cheers. " Not yet boys you haven't even seen the prize yet." Immediately the boys shut up.

Behind General Aurion came two more soldiers carrying between them a massive weapon. It was a double-bladed weapon, large and threatening looking. The half-elf on stage turned away from it.

" This belonged to " The General's" friend. Poor soul fought bravely for his officer. Unfortunately he didn't quite make it," General Aurion laughed as he finished speaking. The boys cheered again laughing along with their hero.

" Don't you dare laugh at him. You scum! You'll never be half the man he was!" The half-elf shouted. Aurion smacked him with the side of his blade, and the malnourished prisoner fell.

" Take him away," He said glaring. The boys cheered, and immediately went to their dinners. Talking and laughing joyously with one another. Kratos couldn't take it anymore. He got up and left. Out in the hallway he turned around and found himself facing a pale looking Yuan.

" Are you alright? Yuan what's wrong?"

" That weapon, it's my brother's."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was that a lame way of making up for my failure? I don't want to use aonis or anything until Martel and Mithos show up, but Kratos ahs to teach Mithos. So he had to already now some magic. Mastery can come with the rock. It's like the demo version of a computer program. Please give me a break. I mean Sheena says she can summon because she must have had some elves way back in her family tree. She says that on the Sheena path right, RIGHT? Okay I'll stop obsessing over this, just gotta tread carefully from here on out. Oh, yeah does anyone no what Yuan's weapon is called. I saw somewhere that it's called a swallow, but I don't know.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again people! I don't own Tales of Symphonia, no seriously I don't. I don't know what else to say. So um, world peace and all that.

By the way, I was looking through an old Disney song book and I came across something I'd forgotten about. The origin of this stories title. It's a song from Disney's The Fox and the Hound. It's a pretty cheesy song really, but I loved it when I was little. They don't have the movie version on itunes, although some band has it on a CD full of kids songs. Yeah it's on my ipod. Anyway here are the lyrics:

When you're the best of friends  
Having so much fun together  
You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair  
You're the best of friends

Life's a happy game  
You could clown around forever  
Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries  
Life's one happy game

If only the world wouldn't get in the way  
If only people would just let you play  
They say you're both being fools  
You're breaking all the rules  
They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland

When you're the best of friends  
Sharing all that you discover  
When that moment has past, will that friendship last?  
Who can say? There's a way!  
Oh I hope... I hope it never ends  
'Cause you're the best of friends

It kind of fits… it's actually kind of funny if you think about big serous Kratos or Yuan being related to this song in any way shape or form. Tee Hee!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos guided Yuan back to the dorm in silence. Yuan was shaking in silence, unable to react any further to the news of his brother's death. Kratos helped him get ready for bed, still in silence. They had switched places, all at once it was Yuan who needed help, and it was up to Kratos to make sure he was alright.

Kratos turned off the light after seeing that Yuan was in his cot. As they lay in the dark Yuan suddenly began to sob uncontrollably. Kratos immediately got up and went to him.

" It's not fair… I always thought… I always hoped that maybe I'd get to see him again. And now… and now that can't happen," Yuan buried his face in his hands and sat weeping. Kratos sat besides him with his hand on his friends back.

" It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair," Yuan began to rock back and forth crying harder. Kratos didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Yuan everything was alright, because it wasn't. He couldn't say anything about what Yuan's brother would've wanted, because he didn't know him. So he just sat there hoping his presents would be helpful. It was a long time before Yuan finally fell asleep and Kratos crept back to his own bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kratos let Yuan sleep in, not wanting to bring back the horrible memories yet. As he walked to breakfast he began to realize that this would be far from a normal week. Students were buzzing with excitement over the tournament and execution. Everard stood in the dining hall trying to get the boys attention.

" QUIET! Listen, I know you are all very excited at what our school will be hosting, but this is still a school there will still be classes. However, those who will be competing in the tournament will be exempt from classes for last minute training. Come see me if you'd like to sign up. I get the final say as to who can enter. The prize is on display outside," Everard finished and went to sit at a table with General Aurion.

Kratos stood in the hall's entry feeling lost. He couldn't face these people, not after what they'd done to Yuan. A couple of seniors hurried by him to sign up. He scoffed inwardly. Nothing would get him in that tournament.

" That weapons pretty cool, it's got to be worth a fortune,"

" How do you think a half-elf got its hands on something like that?"

" I dunno but I'm entering. I don't know if I could use something like that, but if not I could sell it. I could do with some extra money," Kratos listened with disgust. That weapon was the last thing Yuan's brother had owned, and these boys wanted to sell it for spending money. Kratos followed them towards the sign up table, he had changed his mind completely.

Everard and General Aurion were looking over all the boys asking to compete. Kratos noticed, much to his dismay, that they hadn't excepted any students in their first or second year at the academy. Kratos breathed deeply and walked up to the table, he fought his way to the front where he could be seen.

" What do you want Kratos?" General Aurion said in a rather tired voice.

" I want to enter the tournament," Kratos answered.

" You're kidding,"

" No, I'm serious. I want to enter,"

" You're trying to impress me aren't you? Kratos don't get yourself hurt," General Aurion spoke in a bored tone, as if Kratos were being bothersome.

" This has nothing to do with you!" Kratos growled back. He had spoken quietly, but his tone of voice had shocked his father into real attention.

" Sure you can enter little Aurion, but you can't use a school sword. You'll need your own," Everard had been watching them and had decided to interject.

" Everard," General Aurion said using a tone similar to the one Kratos had used with him.

" We need a wild card, Aurion, otherwise this won't be a very interesting tournament. Give you're kid a sword and let him enter."

Kratos watched his father intently, waiting to see how he'd react. General Aurion glanced at his son and sighed before calling over to a slave.

" You there get me one of my swords. A smaller one if possible. Hurry!" There was an awkward silence as they waited for the slave to return. When at last he did General Aurion took the sword and handed it to Kratos.

" Don't get yourself to beaten up,"

" I won't," Kratos turned to leave and then stopped to ask one more question. " Dad?"

" Yes?"

" Did you kill the half-elf or did one of your men?"

" I don't see how that matters. Now go on," Kratos smiled to himself, if his father had done it himself he would have bragged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan woke up to find a note left by Kratos. It said that he was out in the training field if Yuan needed him. Yuan grumbled to himself. Kratos was still trying to please his father, after all he'd done. After he'd helped his brother to an early grave. Yuan spent the rest of the day in the dorm alone. His moods swung from sadness to anger and everywhere in between. He didn't know what to do, every time he tried to occupy himself, his mind would wander. It was past ten when Kratos returned to the dorm, exhausted and messy from the day's training.

" Oh, Yuan you're still up. Are you alright?"

" Why are you still trying to get you're dad's attention? I don't know why but he doesn't like you Kratos. There's nothing you can do about it,"

" Yuan my dad wasn't the one who… My father doesn't hate… Yuan I'm not doing this for him," Kratos was trying his best to be kind, even though he resented what Yuan had said.

" What? Then why?"

" I'm going to get your brother's sword. I'm going to win it and I'm going to give it to you. I promise Yuan, by the end of this week you'll have your brother's last memento in your hands."

" Thanks," Yuan said smiling slightly. " Thanks at least for trying."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three days passed in training. Yuan spent his time with Kratos out on the training field. It was a way to keep his mind busy, Kratos had begun calling him coach again in an attempt to make him feel better, and Yuan had taken on the job.

" The way I see it Kratos, is that your biggest problem is that your afraid. When some one swings at you, you react only in terror. Your smart Kratos, your good at planning stuff. If you could figure out how to use that while fighting, then I think you might actually win," Yuan advised as he watched Kratos practice.

" So far I think fear has been working for me,"

" Fine then, maybe you gotta learn to enjoy that fear. Have fun with that adrenaline rush. But I still think planning would help. Let's go spy on your competition." Kratos nodded and the two were off. The boys found the other competitors training with one another over where General Aurion's men were camped. They were trying to show off to the actual soldiers.

Yuan surveyed the area with interest and then gestured towards a tree. Together the boys crept to the tree and climbed up. They spent the rest of the afternoon seeing how they all fought.

" You know Kratos I think you could use your height to your advantage," Yuan whispered.

" How?"

" Well look at them, they fight everyone the same way, you could dodge really easy as apposed to blocking like normal,"

" How does dodging beat blocking?"

" Because if you dodge you can get at their backs. If you get at their backs you win,"

" Sounds kind of cheap to me Yuan,"

" This isn't about cheap, this is about my brother's honor!"

" Guess your right. I think it might work!"

" Besides were not gonna get you up to their level in the next two days. Now come on. We've got training to do!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last the day of the tournament dawned. Kratos sat staring at his breakfast and looking rather pale.

" I'm going to puke," He said.

" That's nonsense, you'll do fine. I have the roster here. There are sixteen guys in the tournament so you've got four fights. We're lucky that Everard thinks the idea of you getting beat up is funny, or else he wouldn't have let you in. Only sixteen in the whole school!"

" That's not very reassuring…"

" Eat man you need your strength." Yuan demanded, and Kratos began to nibble on his muffin halfheartedly. It wasn't long before Everard called the sixteen students over.

" Alright boys you've all seen the roster, correct? Kratos and Jared will be going first, are you ready?"

Kratos nodded sickly checking his belt for his sword one last time. Jared laughed looking down at his little opponent.

" Get out on the training field, the spectators will be there shortly," Kratos and Jared went out to the training field followed by the other competitors. Bleachers had been set up around the field for students to sit on and watch. A few reporters were already out there ready to record the event. It occurred to Kratos at that moment, that Everard may have allowed him to compete to improve media attention. He was, after all, the famous General Aurion's sons, that was worth a spot in newspapers even far away.

Kratos was frightened half to death, he paced as he waited for everything to begin. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts as everyone began to fill the stands. He didn't notice as his father gave a speech and unveiled the prize. It wasn't until he was standing across from his opponent in the middle of the field with everyone staring at him that he realized what was going on.

" Ready? Fight!" Everard cried, and all of the sudden the Senior Jared was flying at him. Kratos parried with his own sword as fear filled him. Again and again the senior attacked each time Kratos had a harder time blocking. Suddenly Kratos caught sight of Yuan way back in the stands.

" Oh, yeah. Dodge," thought Kratos. As Jared jabbed with his sword, Kratos ducked. Jared stumbled forward and Kratos moved around him. He held up his sword to his opponent's neck. There was silence in the stands and no one moved. It had been such a short battle.

" I… I … I surrender," the older student stammered. The crowds remained silent. Yuan whooped.

" Er, uh, match goes to Kratos," General Everard said moved from his shock by Yuan's noise. Kratos lowered the sword and gave a thumbs up to Yuan. The crowd took it as a general sign of happiness and began to cheer. Kratos walked off the field happily and sat with the rather shocked seniors.

Kratos was pretty sure he win this thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a short chapter, I guess not to much happened. But I wanted to post his instead of working on my research paper. And I wanted to share this stories namesake with you all. Plus if I went to much more into the tournament, and the other stuff that will happen it would be to long.


	18. Chapter 18

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I haven't posted in about a month and I apologize from the very depths of my soul. Things have been crazy recently so I've been sort of distracted. But it's summer now, and finals are over, so maybe I can spend a little more time writing. I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Also I apologize if the way I write fights is boring, I've never done it before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos sat and watched the matches with interest. After his first win his mood had changed entirely. His fear was gone and it had been replaced with excitement. He couldn't wait until his turn came around again. The other competitors were fighting ferociously, and one match had to be stopped because the boys were really beginning to hurt one another; Everard didn't want to be sued. Finally it was Kratos's turn again, and he found he didn't want a repeat of his last battle. He wanted to fight, and he was pretty sure he could do it.

He had been watching his opponent in his last battle. He was a large muscular boy with a lot of power, but not too much skill. They faced one another and waited for the cue to fight. Everard shouted his call to arms and Kratos and his opponent raised their weapons. The other boy swung down towards him and Kratos raised his blade to block, He paid careful attention to everything he was doing.

Kratos felt the power of the hit through his entire body, but he ignored it. While their swords were still in contact Kratos used all his might to push his opponents sword to the side. The two were locked in a contest of wills. Kratos was trying to slide his weapon down the blade of his opponents, and his opponent was trying to bring his own weapon up. Just as Kratos's sword hit the hilt of his opponents weapon, the other boy swung his weapon back up. This was a mistake. His opponent had brought Kratos's sword to his own neck. Kratos smirked as his opponents eyes widened.

" Damn, you win," the other boy mumbled. The crowd cheered. Kratos looked up to see Yuan watching him in surprise. When their eyes met, Yuan grinned and gave him a thumbs up sign. Kratos marched off the battle field proudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kratos watched the next few matches he began to see the science of it. Fighting was more than just instinct, it was knowing your opponents strength and weaknesses. Soon he was up again and itching for the fight. His opponent this time was quick on his feet. Kratos hadn't really done much moving of his own feet, he'd mainly moved his blade, but this guy had his opponents turning in circles. Kratos stood before him and once again waited for Everard to shout.

" Ready? Fight!"

His opponent was on him in a flash. Kratos stepped back and swung up just narrowly blocking the attack. Kratos knew immediately this would be a longer match. Kratos found himself dodging again. He simply couldn't move his blade fast enough. But it wasn't as simple as his first fight, all dodging did was save him, Kratos still couldn't get close enough to attack. The senior jabbed suddenly, and Kratos leaned too far back to avoid it.

Kratos fell backwards into the dirt. As he fell he saw his advantage. Kratos swung up his sword as he fell. When his opponent moved over to make his attack Kratos had the point of his sword at the boys heart. The two fighters were still panting, Kratos's opponent didn't want to give up.

" This fight goes to Kratos. Unless you have a death wish?" Everard said looking at the speedy senior. The boy shook his head and walked off the court. Kratos left the field without so much grandeur this time. He was tired and he would need to rest if he was going to fight this last guy. Kratos lay on a bench through the next match, he stared at the sky with vague interest and greedily gulped water.

" We will have a break before the finals so that our fighters can rest. I would like to take this time to remind all of you that there will a public execution held here tomorrow and…" Kratos zoned out as Everard continued to talk. He needed his strength. Suddenly someone cast a shadow over him.

" You fought surprisingly well Kratos. Good job," Kratos stared in amazement at his father. He didn't know what to say. Sure, his father didn't sound overly ecstatic, but he had said something.

" Th…Thanks…"

As General Aurion walked away Yuan came up behind Kratos. Putting aside the hatred and suspicion he felt towards the older Aurion, Yuan smiled at Kratos.

" Man, Kratos even I didn't see that coming! It looks like all my training is finally paying off. My little coward is all grown up," Yuan gave a dramatic sob and leaned on Kratos's head. Kratos tried to glare at his friend, but couldn't help laughing.

" You think I can win it?" He asked Yuan.

" With ease. Good luck, Kratos! I've got to get back to my seat," Yuan hurried off into the stands. When things at last began to settle down Kratos and his opponent entered the main ring. His opponent was a tall senior. Not too beefy but with wide shoulders. Looking at him made Kratos feel all the more short and scrawny. But he set his gaze and stared right back. For the final time Everard made his call and the two began to fight.

They seemed pretty evenly matched and their blades were moving much more quickly than in Kratos's previous matches. With each swing both of their blades flew back. Unlike before when he had held his sword against his opponent's, this time they continuously swung at one another. But as the match wore on Kratos realized he was being forced backed, the senior had more stamina. The longer the match wore on the more of a disadvantage he would be at.

He knew he had to end the fight as quickly as possible. He had to end it and he had to win. They were swinging again, and this time Kratos realized his opponent was going for his head. The senior's sword was swinging down on him. Kratos's mind processed his choices very quickly; dodge or lose. But if he dodged he'd be at a disadvantage, he'd never win. Everything seemed to move slowly as Kratos made his decision. With one hand he moved his own sword up to the boys neck. He moved his other arm above his head. The neck would be a fatal blow, an arm was nothing.

The pain was horrible. He had never felt anything like it. For every beating he had received, never had there been one blow that was so miserably painful. He could feel the cold metal slice his arm with one swift biting movement. But he held his sword straight. There was silence for a moment. The senior began to realize what had happened, but he couldn't move his sword without getting cut by Kratos's sword. The judging table and audience were quiet as well. Trying to figure out who won.

" Match goes to Kratos!" Everard cried. Kratos dropped his weapon and the senior pulled his own from Kratos's arm. Everard was there in a second trying to see how badly Kratos was hurt.

" We need to get you to the nurse. I don't think it's to deep but it's still pretty bad," Everard wrapped a piece of cloth tightly around Kratos's arm as he spoke. "Damn kid! That's the sort of move a person does with a shield, not a bear arm!"

Kratos was beginning to get dizzy. " Aurion, bring your kid up to the first aid wing!" Everard shouted, and Kratos felt himself lifted. Before he passed out Kratos realized that for one of the first times in his life, he was being carried by his father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos jerked awake, and found himself in the first aid wing. The lights were off and no one was there but the ever faithful Yuan. Yuan hadn't noticed Kratos yet. He was sitting on the floor holding his brother's sword and staring at it with bright eyes.

" What time is it?" Kratos asked. Yuan jumped.

" Oh, Kratos, you're awake! Look, they had a ceremony and you're father excepted the sword for you. But he gave it to me to bring to you. So know I have it. Look, Kratos, it's my brother's sword!" Yuan was very excited. Kratos was reminded of the time that Yuan had first written his name.

" I'm glad I got it for you. But…"

" You were amazing Kratos! Even I didn't think you had the balls to do that. The nurse said it will heal eventually, but to keep it wrapped up until she says so. It shouldn't hurt, because she drugged you up. I didn't know that many herbs were pain killers. Everard kept mumbling something about teaching you to use a shield." Yuan was speaking to Kratos, but looking at his brother's double edged sword.

" Yuan, what time is it?" Kratos asked again.

" About midnight, why?"

" That guy, your brother's general. He's going to die tomorrow." Kratos said. Yuan was quite.

" I had a dream while I was sleeping, about that time on our ninth birthday. You remember those half-elves who got killed near the school? You wanted me to help them, but I was too scared…"

" Kratos, if you mean what I think you mean, you must have lost more blood than I thought."

" We can't just let him die…"

" What has gotten into you today? You can't be this brave twice in one day! If we get caught… And just after your father started showing you affection… FOR CRYING OUT LOUD you've got an inch deep slice in your arm!"

" I like my Dad, Yuan, and I want to like him. I won't know what to think if I let him kill someone like that in front of me… I won't know what to think of myself if I let someone die. But I know I'll get scared when we leave so, be brave for me okay?" Yuan nodded silently.

Yuan stood up, holding his brother's weapon in one hand he reached out for his wounded friend. Kratos stood up and took Yuan's hand. Together they made their way into the dark hallway. They snuck along their normal path and out into the night. Yuan knew the half elf general was being kept in the stable near where the upperclassmen practiced with horses. Together the boys snuck out across the long fields. The stable was being guarded by soldiers, so the boys crept around to the back. They had already decided that if they were caught, Kratos would say he was looking for his Dad.

The back of the stable was solid wood, sp there were no windows or doors to be guarded.

" Burn it," Yuan whispered. Kratos nodded and released a little fireball. They watched the wood burn away, until there was hole big enough to crawl through. Kratos put the fire out, and the boys thanked their lucky stars that the general hadn't noticed the fire. Kratos went through first and then Yuan passed his sword through. While Yuan struggled to fit through the hole Kratos looked around.

The General kneeled with his arms tied around a pole facing the other direction. Kratos walked closer, curious to see the general's face.

" Who are you? What are you doing with Zhou's sword?" Kratos stared at the General. No one had ever looked at him with such hatred. After pulling himself through the hole, Yuan stood up and walked over to Kratos. He walked slowly, fascinated by the look in both of their eyes.

" Mr. General sir?" Yuan said when at last he was in the General's eyesight. "Please don't look at my friend like that. Despite his heritage, Kratos here is different then most. And the reason we have the sword is that Zhou is my brother."

The general's eyes widened as he looked at Yuan. " You look just like him. Your name is Yuan, correct? Zhou told me a lot about you. I'm glad the sword is in your hands."

Yuan smiled and dragged Kratos over to the General. As quickly as possibly they untied him. The General stood, he leaned against the pole for support at first, but soon he had his balance back The General cut an impressive figure even in the shape he was in. Rubbing his wrists the General followed the two friends to their escape hole.

They helped him through and then they followed. Kratos coming first and being careful of his arm. The General watched as Kratos helped Yuan out of the hole.

" You're related to General Aurion, aren't you?" Kratos looked back and nodded. "There's something similar about you. And yet here you are being so much kinder, not to mention better looking. Hmm," The General laughed a little to himself. " I'm glad I met you two. Perhaps we'll meet again."

After that the General was gone, out across the fields and away from them. Yuan and Kratos stared after him for awhile as the night wind stirred their hair.

" My arm is starting to hurt again…" Kratos said, breaking the silence. Yuan looked at him and nodded. And back they snuck. Past the gentle snoring of the guards, across the grounds to the school, and all the way back into the nurses wing. Kratos snuggled back into the bed.

" Heh, we never get caught," Yuan said. Kratos smiled to himself, no one would expect he had done it, not when he was injured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, the name Zhou is a the name of a Chinese Dynasty. I picked it because Yuan is the name of a Chinese dynasty as well. I was going to pick the name Jin, but all I could think about was Samurai Champloo…


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again. I don't own Tales of Symphonia, well I own a copy of the game, but not the rights. I was glad to see that Yuan's name was added to the list. Does anyone know how names are added? Because the choice of names seems kind of odd. Why did Forcystus make it to the list before Mithos, Martel, or even Anna. I mean, the guy only has one story…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two months. Two long months since Kratos had last seen or heard from his father. Two long months since Kratos and Yuan had let the half elf general escape. Kratos remembered the day afterwards clearly. He had awaken to the sounds of chaos in the hallway. People were running all over the school looking for some clue as to how the general had escaped.

Yuan and Kratos had remained mostly undisturbed in the safety of the first aid wing. Things had grown quiet after noon when students, teachers, and soldiers alike had gone to comb the countryside for the fugitive. Kratos remembered Yuan laughing about the havoc they had caused. However that was before they heard screaming from down the hall.

The boys had looked at one another before getting up and peeking out the door. Far down the hall Kratos had seen his father and the two guards. General Aurion was torturing them. He was slicing them with his sword, slamming them against the walls, and as the General dragged them closer Kratos could see they were covered in fresh burn marks. He recoiled as his father passed. He hadn't known just how terrifying his father could be. General Aurion stopped right past the door and Kratos looked up.

" I'm sorry you had to witness my failure," General Aurion had said without looking down at his son. And that was the last contact they had; the next morning General Aurion moved his men out. Kratos didn't know what had happened to the guards.

Now Kratos sat in math class staring out the window at the falling snow and wondering whether he'd done the right thing. He hadn't been too concerned until his mother had failed to write to him on Celsius day. He could only imagine why she hadn't written. Either something important had happened or his father had a pretty good idea of how the general had escaped.

Kratos was suddenly jerked from his thoughts by a knock on the classroom door. The teacher opened the door to reveal Yuan. Kratos stared; personally owned slaves were forbidden to interrupt class for almost any reason. Apparently past students had used them to skip.

" Uh…Kratos is, I mean, master Kratos is supposed to go to General Everard. Yeah, that and I have a letter for him." After delivering his choppy message Yuan handed a note to teacher and then went over to Kratos. The math teacher motioned towards the door and the two boys hurried out.

" Your not gonna believe what this thing says," Yuan said very seriously as he handed Kratos a letter. Yuan seemed to be in shock. Quickly Kratos read the letter. He was lost for words. The letter was from his father.

Dear son, the letter began. I'm writing to tell you of the good fortune that has befallen our family in light of a sad event. Commander Swift is dead. The brave man who lead our people to so many victories has left this world. I was with him when he received his fatal wounds, and it was I who carried him back to camp. Our army tried their best to save him, but alas they could not. On his death bed he told me that despite my recent failure, I had always been one of his best officers. The loyalty I had shown in taking him back despite his incurable wound was astounding. He has named me the next Commander. I am glad to be given a chance to lead my country to a final vistory. Your mother sends her apologies for forgetting to write you during the holidays. She had recently found out about my appointment. From, Commander Aurion. P.S. A monetary gist is enclosed.

" A rather formal letter wouldn't you say?" Yuan said breaking the silence.

" That's all you can say! I can't believe it! Commander! My father is Commander. He couldn't get any higher unless he were king! Think of the ranks he skipped," Kratos shouted hysterically.

" There was a letter for Everard too. We should go talk to him," Yuan said. Kratos and together they went of to Everard's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ah you're hear. Come sit down," Everard beckoned when Kratos appeared in the door. Yuan went and stood in the corner as Kratos sat across from his training instructor. There was an uncomfortable silence as Everard tried to decide how to further address Kratos. After all the boy's father now out ranked him, technically Kratos was the more powerful between them.

" I assume you read the letter your father sent you?" Everard said, and Kratos nodded. " I'm about to make an announcement to the student body, but I thought I'd talk to you first. Your father hasn't been officially instated as the Commander yet. That will happen here in about another month, just as spring is arriving. The school will be holding a festival in his honor. The idea is to turn the place of his _one _failure into the place where he rises to the top. Well, that and the school is a good size and is full of his fans… You students will be preparing most of the events. I thought it might be awkward for you to be there when I made the announcement, so I decided to tell you separately. That and I'd like to give my congratulations."

" Thank you," Kratos replied.

" Your excused then. You can go back to your dorm if you wish. There's no need for you to go to the assembly." Kratos and Yuan hurried out of the office towards the dorms.

" Cool a festival!" Yuan said, " I hope they have good food…"

" Yeah this is pretty exciting," Kratos admitted as his initial amazement began to wear off. There was silence for a moment as the boys were lost in their own thoughts.

" You are gonna be so freakin' rich when your parents cork off," Yuan mumbled.

" Don't say stuff like that," Kratos told his friend giving him a slight glare.

" Well it's true…"

" Speaking of which, where's the money I was supposed to get in the letter," Kratos looked at Yuan who grinned and avoided his eyes. " You didn't…"

" Heh heh…' Yuan took off down the hallway that ran by the empty dorms. He was laughing hysterically. Kratos went after him finally feeling light hearted again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next month passed in a blur. It was all preparations for the festival and congratulations for something he didn't do. Finally the first day of the festival arrived along with his father. Kratos stood outside with the rest of the students and saluted when his father road up. For the last time General Aurion was followed by his men. After he was instated as Commander the entire army would be his men. After that the students were set free to enjoy the games, food, and shows they had been preparing. Before he followed them Kratos went up to his father.

General Aurion was speaking to some other officers, the same ones the frequented the Celsius Day parties. They stepped back as Kratos approached and left General Aurion with his son.

" Hello father," Kratos said politely. He wasn't quite sure what to say.

" Hello," There was an awkward silence as the two looked at one another.

" I'm glad your going to be Commander. I think you really deserve it," Kratos told his father. He was immediately quite.

" General Everard told me that your doing very well in most of your classes. Your mother will be glad. Why don't your run along and play now?"

" Um, okay…" Kratos replied and he turned away. He had never had such a good conversation with his father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan was waiting for Kratos farther out in the fields. The students had arranged for many rides to be brought to the fair and Yuan had never seen such amazing things. He decided at that moment that rich people definitely had all the fun. Finally he saw Kratos plodding across the field to him.

" There you are. I've been waiting. I can't get on the rides without you, you know," Yuan said to his friend.

" Yeah, I know. So Yuan, do we have our lie straight?"

" I'm going on the rides with you because you don't like going yourself. I'm eating junk food because you dropped it."

" I think that covers all the excuses we'll need. Let's go have fun."

Yuan and Kratos looked at all the rides not knowing which one to go to first. Yuan caught sight of a ride that spun around quickly as the people in the seats were lifted into the air. He pulled Kratos in the direction. As they approached the line cleared for them. Kratos looked embarrassed, but Yuan was enjoying his friend's fame. Soon they were buckled into the ride.

" Alright we get to fly in a bird!" Yuan whispered excitedly to Kratos.

" What if we actually do go flying…" Kratos whispered back.

" Oh calm down that won't happen," Yuan told him. But personally he felt a little glad that Kratos was scared. He felt kind of useless when Kratos was brave. As the ride began to go Yuan felt his feet lift up. He had never felt such a feeling as flying. He would do anything to feel that again. The rush of the wind against his face gave him a thrill.

" I wish I could fly anytime I wanted to!" Yuan shouted into the wind. Glad to know no one but his friend could hear him against the whir of the machine.

" I wish we could stop. I'm going to hurl…" Kratos replied. Finally the machine stopped and the two staggered off to find some other ride to experience. Kratos didn't throw up, but immediately wanted to go on another spinny ride.

" Who the hell wants to sit in teacups," Yuan complained, but Kratos dragged him any way. This ride had the opposite affect on the two boys. Kratos loved the feeling of turning and he kept spinning the cup faster and faster. It was Yuan's turn to go pale. The two of them were having the time of their lives. They spent all day outside going on each ride again and again, and playing all the games. At last night fell and the students headed up to the school. It was a little while before Kratos realized he was the only person outside who wasn't a slave.

" Oh, crap, Yuan! I have to get inside! Their going to make my father Commander I can't miss this." Yuan let himself be pulled from the line for the flying ride and all the way across the grounds. The school was empty all except for the cafeteria. Kratos let out a little sigh of relief when he realized people were still going in. The two boys walked into the cafeteria and surveyed their surroundings. Kratos noticed that everyone was quiet in reverence of the moment. Yuan didn't; Yuan only noticed the sign that hung above the door. It read: The Students of Swift Military Academy Welcome Commander Aurion To They're School. He laughed.

" Hey, Kratos. They used the wrong "their"!" Yuan boisterously told his friend. He turned to look at Kratos and he felt his stomach sink. The entire assembly was looking at them. Even Commander Aurion and all his fellow officers were looking at them. Yuan looked down at Kratos who looked back with terror in his eyes. Kratos was breathing heavily.

" Yuan, RUN!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are very close to the end now people. Well sort of the end. Their will be only one or two more chapters before we shut the doors on " The Best of Friends" and look forward to what would become known as the adventures of Mithos the hero. I really need to find game scripts…


	20. Chapter 20

This is the last chapter, it is how ever one of the longest I've written. It's about the size of two small chapters. I hope you enjoy your super jumbo final chapter of _The Best of Friends_. It's been really fun to write. Now all I need is a title for my next story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuan RUN"

Without thinking Yuan turned and ran. Just behind him he heard Kratos's feet pounding. No one was following them just yet, everyone was to shocked to process what had just happened, but soon enough Yuan turned to see General Aurion leading a pack of angry humans.

"Yuan follow me. I think I have an idea," Kratos shouted behind him. Kratos headed in the direction of the dorms and Yuan followed. He didn't know what Kratos had in mind, he couldn't even tell what he himself was thinking. There was a dull buzzing in his head and all he could think was how stupid he'd been. How unfair it was that one stupid mistake could ruin everything.

When at last they reached Kratos's dorm the boys dodged in and Kratos locked the door. Yuan stared at his friend.

" That's not going to stop them."

" I know I just want to hold them off," Kratos stared quietly at the door for awhile. He then turned and began to rummage through his things. Over his shoulder Kratos tossed a bag of money to his friend. Kratos came back to the door holding his sword and shield. Yuan looked at him sadly.

" You can't…" he said, " They'll kill you. You can't fight that mob. You can't even fight your father."

" Yuan you have to get out of here. Sneak out the window I know you can." The mob had reached the door. They were banging on it.

" Kratos I can't leave you here to face them alone. I…"

" They **_will _**kill you if they catch us. I'll be fine I promise. Now go!" Yuan stared at Kratos sadly. He didn't know what to do.

" What if I never see you again?" The door was splintering, Kratos leaned against it, but it was about to give.

" YUAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Yuan stared at his friend, he had never spoken to him that way before. The two friends stared at each other for another second, than Yuan turned grabbed his brother's sword and fled out the window. Kratos turned and opened the door. He stood and faced his father. General Aurion held up a hand and the mob behind him stopped.

" Where is the slave, boy?" General Aurion asked. His face was red and the look in his eyes was terrifying. The General gritted his teeth as he tried to control himself. His voice was gruff as he tried to restrain himself from yelling.

" I'll never tell you. You'll have to kill me first," Kratos stared back at his father and spoke to him calmly. Kratos's insides felt as if they were going to explode. He felt insanely nervous, he was shaking, and yet his mind was utterly calm. His body knew that he was going to get hurt, that he should run, but his mind knew that he would rather die a thousand times than let these people near his best friend.

"TELL ME! I AM NOT AFRAID TO HURT YOU!" his father roared.

"I know," was all Kratos said.

"I'll take care of him. You go find the half-elf!" General Aurion shouted. He was on Kratos before he could blink. Kratos tried desperately to defend himself but his father was to strong. With a single blow of his sword General Aurion had knocked the blade from his son's hands. General Aurion grabbed Kratos by his shirt collar and lifted him from the ground. Kratos squirmed in his fathers grasp. As he was lifted Kratos saw out of the corner of his eye that the mob was storming away down the hallway off to find Yuan.

He tried desperately to concentrate amid all the chaos. General Aurion shook him violently than threw his son to the floor. Kratos stood up and concentrated. The General's eyes grew huge when he saw the spell circle appear.

" FIREBALL" Kratos shouted. He knew it was a weak attack but, he used it to the best of his ability. He set the hallway rug on fire, which sent the mob into panic. General Aurion was fuming.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS. YOU LIKE SLAVES SO MUCH, YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE LIKE ONE. IT MAY BE ILLEGAL TO KILL YOU, BUT I CAN SEND YOU TO A LIVING HELL!" General Aurion kicked his son down, and began to hit him repeatedly with the side of his sword. Kratos felt the sting of the sword as he lay crumpled on the floor. He tried desperately to keep his shield between himself and his father but he could not. Kratos could feel himself give up. But he promised himself one thing; he would not cry.

Kratos felt himself dragged across the floor. The floor was covered in the ash of the destroyed carpet and Kratos felt himself burned by the few remaining sparks that sat in amongst the ashes. Kratos could feel himself losing consciousness. One moment the pain would be excruciating and the next he would feel nothing at all.

" You like fire so much Kratos, how about you have a little more." Kratos felt himself thrown into the corner of a room and he opened his eyes. He sat breathing heavily as he watched his father light a fire. He couldn't think straight. He didn't know why his father was doing that. But when General Aurion thrust his sword into the flames Kratos felt total terror.

Kratos stared up at his father with wide eyes as General Aurion approached with his red hot sword. Kratos shook his head desperately. His father only grinned sickly in response. Kratos struggled to his feet trying in vain to make it to the door. Suddenly felt the searing hot blade cut his flesh and he let himself collapse, unconscious, to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos awoke two nights later in his bed back home. He sat up quickly and looked around. His room was utterly dark there was no light at all. Kratos lay still and he could here his parents shouting some where nearby in the house. He didn't know quite what they were saying but he knew it must be about him. He hoped that his mother was defending him, but he had the feeling she was only arguing that he was indeed his father's son. Despite his pain Kratos stumbled out of bed.

Something was wrong with his room. Never before had it been so dark, never before had it felt so lonely. He flicked on the light and was met with the one sight that could have made the situation worse. Noishe's tank was smashed open, Kratos's pet was gone. He turned off the light and got back into bed. He snuggled into his blanket and wept. He did not weep because his parents were shouting, he did not weep because his entire body screamed out in pain. He wept because he was completely and utterly alone. No matter what became of him he knew it would be awful if he had to face it alone. He wept because for the first time in over five years he didn't have Yuan by his side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan ran through the forest deliriously. He couldn't hear people following him anymore, which was good because he had never felt so tired. He didn't know how long he had been running but he couldn't handle it anymore. He let himself collapse onto the ground. He could hardly believe he was still alive. He had only evaded his captors by managing to pull off his first "indignation". He had watched as his spell stopped an entire mob of people.

But he didn't care. He had no where to go and nothing to live for. He had lost his only friend in the world. He didn't even have any family left. Yuan curled up on the forest floor, hugged his brother's sword and cried. He cried harder than he ever had before. He didn't stop until he couldn't cry anymore. He lay there in silence unable to move and yet unable to relax enough to fall asleep. Suddenly a noise forced him into action.

Yuan struggled to his feet and looked around for whatever had made that rustling noise. He prayed that it would be some animal anything but a human with the mind to kill him. He prayed that somehow someway he could see his friend again. From behind the trees came the most majestic sight Yuan had ever laid eyes on.

A large bird walked into the clearing and stared at him with beady eyes. It had long graceful legs and a long graceful neck. It's back was large enough for a full grown man to ride on comfortably. It was so white that it seemed glow in the night. The tips of its wings were green, as was the tip of it's curved beak. When it lifted its head and cawed into the night Yuan saw that the crest on its head was green as well. It walked over to Yuan and rubbed its head against him happily.

" Noishe?" Yuan said and the bird cawed happily. Yuan pet the bird's long elegant neck and smiled. He didn't know how it happened but Noishe had shown up at the perfect moment. " You're the best animal in the world. Do you know that? Listen, Noishe Kratos is in a lot of trouble we have to do whatever we can to help him. You have to take me to him. He's done so much for both of us. We have to rescue him!"

Noishe made a peaceful sort of clicking noise in Yuan's ear and nuzzled the half-elf again. Noishe bent his long neck around and pushed Yuan towards his back. Yuan nodded at Noishe and struggled up onto the protozoan's feathery back. Noishe threw back his head and let out another cry to the night. Yuan was balancing his brother's sword in front of him when suddenly Noishe lifted from the earth. Higher and higher the protozoan climbed in the sky.

Yuan held onto the birds neck with one hand and held his brother's sword with his other. The wind rushed around him and he could feel his hope renewed. Yuan gritted his teeth and faced the wind.

" Alright Noishe! Let's go save our friend!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos sat in his room staring at the floor. He couldn't look up, the look on his mother's face was heart wrenching.

" Please Kratos listen to me. Just apologize to your father, just tell him that you're sorry. Just tell him that you'll never befriend a heal-elf again. Tell him that you won't humiliate him. Please Kratos, tell your father that you regret ever teaching that half-elf to read."

" I don't" Was all Kratos said. Mrs. Aurion was kneeling besides her son's bed and begging him to redeem himself. She was crying as she looked at him sitting silently on his bed. She stared at her little boy and wanted so desperately for him to go to her. She wanted him to take the path to safety that she had prepared for him. Mrs. Aurion had begged her husband to give their son a chance to redeem himself, but now he would not take it.

" Please Kratos. I'm sorry I've been such a bad mother, but please don't let yourself be tortured. Your father will sell you off like some slave to live a horrible life. I know I've been bad but I don't want that to happen to you. You're my son Kratos, I love you," she lifted her son's chin so that he'd look at her. He stared back as if he were looking right passed her with dead, tired, and serious eyes.

"What have we done to you?" She said. "You used to be so happy, Kratos please don't lose that." A little more shine came into Kratos's eyes.

"I'm sorry mom. I love you too, but… I'm not apologizing," He looked at his mother very seriously. She let out a single sob then covered her mouth her hand and left the room. Kratos sat staring at the wall for along time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mansion was in chaos. Commander Aurion, he had been instated quickly while Kratos had still been out cold, stood in his entry hall talking to the other officers. He looked up to see his wife walking down the stairs. From the look on her face he knew she had failed.

" Commander you have to deal with the boy. Just make up your mind. Thanks to the reporters at the ceremony what happened is known to the world. Everyone supports your reaction, considering what the kid did. But Aurion, they need to know your final decision!"

" I know that Everard. I just thought I'd be kind enough to let my ignorant wife see that the boy is to far gone." Commander Aurion watched as his wife came to join them and stood meekly off to the side. "Would you get us something to drink?" He asked her rather fiercely and she nodded. The slaves were refusing to work. Down on the grounds they were partying wildly and inside the house they had all locked themselves into rooms and were sleeping in the human beds. The officers were concerned that as other slaves learned of Kratos's slave revolts would begin.

"I'll deal with the boy in the morning. For now we should all get some sleep. I'm sorry for the behavior of the slaves, but you might want to stay in town. I will deal them in the morning as well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Noishe touched down daintily. Yuan climbed off the protozoan's back and stretched his legs a little.

" He's got to be here; he wasn't at the school," He said to the bird like creature. "It would probably best if you just flew me up to our room."

Noishe cooed his response and stood still so that Yuan could climb back on. Yuan didn't do so immediately. He was looking sadly at the forest ground. Right at his feet was the entrance to the hole. Briefly he considered going into it to get any supplies that he might find. But he decided against it. Leave it undisturbed, he thought to himself, it's the last memory of our childhood.

Quickly Yuan remounted Noishe and clucked to him gently. Noishe took off into the air again. The protozoan flew over to Kratos's window, he remembered exactly where it was from when he had escaped to look for his master. As they drew level with the window Yuan looked inside and saw his friend. He felt his heart leap with joy as he knew their previous meeting had not been their last. But as he looked longer he became concerned.

Kratos sat on his bed staring at the wall. There was a look in his eye that Yuan had never seen before. A serious look, an angry empty look as if he would never smile again. Down below him Yuan heard the door open and he knew he had to hurry. Yuan wrapped his knuckles on the glass and Kratos looked up. Emotion flowed back into his face and the human flew to the window and opened it.

"Yuan! Oh, Yuan I thought I'd never see you again!" Kratos whispered to his friend. "How are you fly…Noishe!"

"I'm glad to see you too but we've got to hurry!" Kratos nodded and then ran back into his room. "Kratos!" Yuan whispered urgently, not knowing why his friend had turned back. Kratos soon returned with a bag.

Not asking questions Yuan pulled his friend out of the window and in front of him onto the back of the bird. Kratos looked terrified for a brief moment but soon hugged the neck of his pet.

" Holy Shit!" Came a voice and both boys glanced down. Beneath them stood Commander Aurion, Mrs. Aurion and all the officers. The officers looked horrified and Commander Aurion was seething, but Mrs. Aurion smiled weakly up at them.

" Go Noishe!" Kratos cried and the bird hurried into the night leaving the plantation and its people behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When at last they were far away Noishe landed in a field and the two boys got off. They lay for a moment in the cold night air catching their breaths.

" I can't believe were alive." Yuan said breaking the silence.

" I can't believe I got to see you again. And Noishe! I thought my dad had destroyed his tank." Kratos went over and sat by his friend.

" No I guess Noishe just evolved to big for it." The two boys looked at one another in the silent laugh and suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably. Neither of them had ever been so happy or relieved in their lives. Together they set up a little campfire and settled down for the night. Noishe sat nearby with his head curled under his wing.

"What did you bring in the bag Kratos," Yuan asked when at last both their nerves had calmed. Kratos grinned at him and emptied the contents out between them. Yuan saw the plans for the hole, the paper on which he'd first written his name, and his ownership papers.

"I didn't want to forget," Kratos said.

"Neither do I," the half-elf said quietly.

"So what do we do now Yuan? We can't turn back," Kratos asked. Yuan observed his friend quietly. Something about Kratos was different. It wasn't the bruises and wounds that were left from his encounter with his father, it was the way he carried himself. They had known one another for along time and Yuan could tell just from that last sentence that Kratos had come more reserved. Kratos's bright optimism had been squelched. And yet Yuan could still see the kindness behind his eyes.

" We'll work Kratos; we can take care of ourselves. We don't need anyone but each other." Kratos smiled at his friends optimism. Yuan was staring off into the distance with a look of excitement on his face. When Yuan looked out of the fields he could see the future he would make for himself. Nothing would hold him back.

" Is suppose we can get jobs if we pass you off for a human. Your ears are round enough." Yuan blushed and glared at Kratos. He didn't want to look like a human. Kratos smirked back, knowing he had gotten under his friend's skin.

" Oh who cares! Kratos you and I are going to fulfill our destinies. Just you wait! I can see it out there. You and I are going onto great things. I just know it!" Yuan flopped back onto the ground, and for awhile the boys just stared at the stars.

" There are so many," Kratos remarked as he had so many summers ago. "Wouldn't it be great to be out amongst the stars. Just you and me and no one else?" Kratos said. Noishe cawed. "Sorry Noishe, you can come too."

Together the boys stared off into the night sky. Both of them saw the empty road before them and hoped that they could make something of themselves. And both were sure that as long as they had one another nothing could touch them.

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that is the end. Soon enough I will continue this story, sort of. I will pick up six or seven years from now when the boys are twenty or so and can no longer be considered boys. That's when the real adventure will begin. But still it will be connected to this story. They will still have all of this in their pasts. And we already know who their greatest enemy will be. It may take awhile for me to start again. I need to do some serious planning. But don't be to sad this is all over. They live to be four-thousand there is still a lot of ground to cover.

Thank You All!


End file.
